Better Together or Apart
by justgowithit25
Summary: Brittany and Santana have 2 kids and are going through some tougher times, can they figure out a way to make it work or are they better apart?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story that I started. Wondering if I should continue or not.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Get up! You said we would make breakfast!" Her daughter yells enthusiastically. She was just four years old but was so smart for her age.

Brittany mumbled "five more minutes."

"No mommy come on!" Macy pushes on her moms shoulders wanting her to turn around.

Brittany moved around a bit and then opens her eyes slowly. She starts to smirk and begins to tickle her daughter.

"I've got you now!" Brittany says excitedly continuing to tickle her daughter until she hears Jason crying in the next room.

Jason is about 7 months old, he is just starting to roll over and learning how to crawl.

Brittany stops tickling Macy and makes her way out of the bed.

"Ok let's go check on Jason and make breakfast." Brittany says as Macy starts to head towards the kitchen to help her mom.

Before Brittany gets out of bed she sighs trying to prepare herself to take care of her two children. Her and her wife are "taking a break" for the time being.

Brittany thought back to the day that they separated and she could remember it perfectly.

 **Flashback**

 _It was a Wednesday night, Santana said that she would be home from work to have dinner with her family. Brittany was preparing dinner hoping that this would be there new beginning to get things right._

 _As Brittany was getting dinner ready she kept looking at the clock seeing as how it was starting to get closer and closer to the time that Santana should be home. After getting the table set she went to go check on Macy and Jason who were in the living room. Macy was watching TV and Jason was in his bouncer._

 _After checking on them she decided to just text Santana asking her when she thought she would be home._

 _After about an hour of waiting Brittany started to get worried so she tried calling her. Her attempts to reach her wife failed when her calls went straight to voicemail._

 _Santana worked for a music production company and she had just signed a few new clients that she has been dealing with for the past few months._

 _Once Brittany set her phone on the counter she shook her head trying to keep herself composed. She didn't want to keep her kids waiting any longer for dinner so she went to get Macy and Jason and have them come to the kitchen._

" _Macy come sit at the table while I get Jason so we can eat." Brittany said trying not to sound upset about Santana._

" _Ok mommy, but where is mama?" Macy asks. Brittany wipes her eye and picks up Jason as she thinks of how to explain this to her daughter once again._

" _She is just working late, but she will be home in just a little bit ok sweetie." Brittany says hoping that that will be enough. When she sees Macy nod she feels relieved that she doesn't have to explain anything more._

 _Macy sat at the table and started eating while Brittany fed Jason and made small talk with her children._

 _"Alright baby go get ready for bed while I get Jason ready and then I'll come tuck you in okay?" Brittany says picking up Jason._

 _"Okay mommy." Macy starts to get up and head to the bathroom to start brushing her teeth._

 _Brittany gets Jason to bed and then goes to check on how Macy is doing. She walks into her bedroom to see Macy putting on her pajamas that she left on her bed._

 _"Hey honey, you are such a big girl brushing your teeth and getting your pajamas on." Brittany smiles as she makes her way over to Macy to finish helping her get her shirt over her head._

 _"Alright lay down and I will read you a story before saying goodnight." Brittany says going to sit next to the bed._

 _After Brittany tucks Macy in she reads her a story. Brittany goes to give Macy a kiss on her forehead when she calls her name._

 _"Mommy" Macy whispers._

 _"Yes sweetie?" Brittany asks her daughter while stroking her hair._

 _"Why is mama gone all of the time?" Macy asks sadly._

 _Brittany thinks about how to explain this to her daughter in the best way possible._

 _"Well Macy sometimes your mama has to work a lot so that we can have nice things, like this house and the tv that we watch every night. So she isn't home as much as she wants to be." Brittany says not knowing what else to say._

 _"I want to spend more time with her mommy." Macy says looking sadly at her mom._

 _The look Macy is giving Brittany is breaking her heart. "I know baby, and I will tell your mama that you want too okay. Why don't you and your mama just go to the park on Saturday and spend some time together?" Brittany suggests._

 _When she sees the smile on her daughters face she knows she's said the right thing._

 _"That would be fun." Macy says happily._

 _"Okay well I'll tell her when she gets home, but you just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Brittany says as she gives her daughter one last kiss._

 _"I love you mommy." Macy says as she starts to close her eyes._

 _"I love you too sweetie." Brittany says as she gets off of the floor and makes her way to the kitchen._

 _Brittany is beyond upset at this point knowing that her wife is disappointing not only her but her daughter which makes her even more upset._

 _As Brittany starts to clean up the kitchen she hears the front door open. When she sees Santana walking in it makes Brittany's blood boil._

" _Hey Britt, I'm sorry I'm so late, things got kind of hectic at work." Santana said dropping her bag on the kitchen counter._

" _I tried calling you and left you three voicemails, you couldn't check your phone just once?!" Brittany says with an angry tone turning towards her wife._

 _Santana started to walk towards Brittany to apologize, Brittany stood there for a second thinking about forgiving her wife right there, but when she smelt alcohol on her breath she pulled away._

" _Have you been drinking?" Brittany asked pushing Santana back._

" _Well we just signed a huge client so we decided to go out for a few drinks; I couldn't say no, they all wanted to celebrate." Santana says nonchalantly not thinking it was that big of a deal._

" _Really Santana! All the problems that we've been having and you're going to go out for drinks instead of trying to fix the relationship with your wife and two children!" Brittany said pacing back and forth._

 _Santana moved towards Brittany grabbing her hands trying to calm her down. "No Britt it's not like that! Of course I wanted to come home and be with my family, but I couldn't just leave!"_

" _Yes you could have!" Brittany yells while pulling away sighing in the process._

" _The thing is it's not so much me that I'm worried about its Macy and Jason. You know tonight Macy asked me where you were, it's the first time she sounded worried, and I hate having to act like everything's ok!" Brittany said with tears in her eyes._

" _Look if it's me then fine, but you won't do that to our kids. I think maybe you should stay with your sister for a few days."_

" _What! No! We can work this out, I'm not just leaving my family!" Santana said starting to get a little angry._

 _Brittany looks at Santana with sad eyes "Look Santana it would just be for a few days, I think we need some time apart and maybe that's what you need to see how your life would be without us in it." Brittany says sadly._

" _I will bring you a blanket and pillow to sleep on." Brittany starts to walk into their bedroom._

 _All Santana could do was stand there and look completely shocked, she had no idea what had just happened. She decided that they should just finish this conversation in the morning._

 _For Santana there wouldn't be a next morning, Brittany took the kids to her parents house and left a note telling her that she wanted her out of the house by the time she got off work. Santana started to get emotional while reading the letter knowing that she had to find a way to fix this._

"Mommy? Mommy?" Macy says while shaking her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Brittany shakes her head and looks at her daughter.

"Nothing sweetie just thinking about some things. You ready to help me make some pancakes?!" Brittany asks.

"Yes!" Macy yells running into the kitchen ready to cook.

It has been almost a month since Santana has been gone, she didn't think it would have lasted this long.

* * *

Santana wakes up from her sleep hearing her alarm going off. She opens her eyes and smiles. This is her weekend to have her kids. Since her and Brittany are "taking a break" she gets to see their kids every other weekend and one or two nights during the week if she isn't working.

Since the time she left their house together, Jasmine, her sister had an extra bedroom, so she is just staying there for the time being because she doesn't want to look at her situation as a permanent one. Brittany and her have been cordial with one another, but haven't made as much progress as she would like.

Santana gets out of bed, throws on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to go pick up her kids. "Hey Jasmine I'm going to go get Macy and Jason! I should be back in about an hour or so."

"Ok see you when you get back!" Jasmine yells back.

Santana and her sister have an amazing relationship; she is the one person besides Brittany that she can count on.

Santana gets to her old house and goes up to the front door. It's weird having to knock knowing that she used to just walk in whenever she would get home, but things were different.

She knocks on the door and she can hear Brittany say "come on Macy get your shoes on that's probably your mama at the door!" Santana just stands there waiting for the door to open.

She hears the lock being turned and see's Brittany opening the door standing on the other side.

"Hey." Brittany says with a half smile on her face.

"Hey." Santana says back.

"Come on in, Macy is getting her shoes on and Jason is in the play pen if you want to go see him." Brittany says stepping aside to let Santana in.

"Ok, yeah thanks." Santana walks over to Jason to pick him up with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey buddy, I missed you so much." She pulls him out and gives him a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. Brittany is watching their interaction and thinks about the way things used to be.

Before she has too much time Macy comes running out of her room saying "I can't find Timmy! Where is Timmy mommy?" Timmy is her little stuffed bear that she takes everywhere.

The day after Santana left, Macy was feeling sad so Brittany bought her a stuffed teddy bear and told her that as long as you have him with you everything will be ok. She hasn't gone anywhere without him since.

Brittany kneels down to a now in tears Macy and says "let's go look in your room, he has to be there we will find him I promise." Giving her daughter a hug and a kiss.

Brittany walks towards Santana. "Hey Macy can't find Timmy, would you mind looking around the living room or in the bedroom to see if she left it in there?" Brittany asks.

"Of course, no problem, it couldn't have gone too far" She says. Santana puts Jason back in the play pen while she searches high and low for her daughter's precious teddy bear. She decides to start in the living room looking in the couches and under the tables, but no luck.

She heads toward their bedroom, or what used to be her bedroom.

Santana gets a sad look on her face when she first walks in, thinking about how much she has missed their home together.

First she looks by the dresser, but nothing, as she looks up she sees a picture on the top of the dresser. It's of all four of them. It was taken about five months ago, they were at Brittany's parents house for a barbeque so they were sitting all together on a blanket in the backyard. Brittany was sitting between Santana's legs leaning against her, while Macy was laying on Brittany's right side and Jason was in Brittany's arms. She remembered that day and smiled at how happy they used to be.

She came out of her thoughts when she heard little feet running at her. "Mama, did you find Timmy?" Macy says with tears in her eyes.

"Not yet baby, but I promise we will find him before we leave." She says rubbing her head.

"That's what mommy said too." Macy ran back to the living room. Santana decided to check under the bed just in case.

She got on her knees and moved some of the blankets that had fallen, and there was Timmy wrapped in one of the blankets on the floor. She got a smile on her face and started walking towards the living room. When she got there she saw Brittany holding a crying Macy while Jason just has a worried look on his face in the play pen.

Brittany looked up and saw Santana holding the teddy bear and relief washed over her face. "Hey Macy, look what mama found" Brittany says while looking up at Santana. Macy turned her head and saw her mama holding Timmy in her hand.

She got up out of Brittany's lap and ran to give her a big hug "Thank you mama! You found him!" Macy smiles happily.

"Of course baby girl, I promised you didn't I?" Santana says while hugging her daughter. Macy gets up and runs to her room telling Timmy to never do that again.

Brittany looks up at Santana "Thank you for finding him, who knows what would have happened if we didn't."

"No problem at all" Santana says happy that she could help.

They stare at each other for a second before Brittany moves over getting the bag for Santana.

"Well, I guess you should get going, I didn't think it would take this long to find a teddy bear." She starts to laugh, Santana looks at her and starts to laugh too.

"Yeah but I would rather be here looking for a teddy bear than anywhere else." With that Brittany looked up and had an actual smile on her face. This was the first time she felt like her and Santana were on the same page since taking their break.

Brittany finished getting together Macy and Jason's things while Santana got Jason in his car seat.

"Come on Macy, it's time to go" Santana says as they are walking out the door.

Santana looks back to Brittany "Hey we are having a movie night at the house tomorrow night, just me the kids and Jasmine if you want to come by?" Santana asks anxious to hear her answer.

Brittany looks at Santana with a sad look "I wish I could but I already made plans for Saturday night, I'm sorry" Santana looks disappointed.

"Ok well if something gets cancelled you are more than welcome to join us." Santana sadly says as she turns towards the car to get on the road.

Brittany just smiles and nods as she closes the door. Brittany wants things to work out with Santana but she is so afraid that if she lets her back in then things will just go back to the way they were. She has no clue what she's going to do.

* * *

 **Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I decided to continue this story, let's see where it goes. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Santana had just gotten home with the kids thinking about how she needs to fix this situation and she is the only one that can do it. When she doesn't have her kids she spends most of her time at work trying to keep herself busy.

"Macy go put your stuff in the guest bedroom while I get Jason out of the car please."

"Okay mama" Macy says as she runs into the house. Santana gets Jason out of the car seat and into the house just as she sees Macy talking with Jasmine.

"Hey, I thought you were going to be back an hour ago?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah we were but Macy lost Timmy so we had to find him, and it took longer than expected." Santana says as she sets Jason next to Jasmine while she gets his food ready.

"Well did you make any progress with Brittany?" Jasmine asks.

"I think so" Santana says while looking content. "We actually talked for a little bit and laughed, I asked her to come over tomorrow night for movie night."

"What did she say?" Jasmine asked impatiently.

"She said she already had plans but was sorry. I can't blame her, she works so hard with the kids and Saturday night is really the only night she has to do as she pleases." Santana says sadly.

"Yeah but you wish she was spending that time with you and the kids." Jasmine says knowing Santana is having a hard time with this.

"Of course I do, I wish we could just be one big happy family again." Santana says.

"Well it takes time Santana, maybe one day this week instead of working late you can see if you guys can have dinner together. Show her that you are changing and can put family in front of work." Jasmine states.

Santana looks at Jasmine like she's thinking "You know that is actually a good idea, I will give her a call tomorrow to see if there is a day this week I can come by for dinner. Thanks Jasmine" she says with a smile on her face.

Macy comes running into the room "Hey mama can we go to the park tomorrow please?" she says with a pouty face, the same one that her mom has when she wants something.

"Of course sweetie, that actually sounds like a great idea!" Santana says excitedly.

That night she puts the kids to bed and thinks about how she is going to ask Brittany about having dinner one night. She is so afraid of being rejected; she doesn't know what to do. She decides she should just sleep on it and figure it out in the morning.

The next morning Brittany wakes up later than usual and starts to panic, because no one has come to wake her. Usually Macy comes running in or Jason starts to cry. Then she remembers that they are with Santana and feels sad instead.

She wants to make progress but she doesn't feel like Santana has changed enough. She gets out of bed and heads towards the kitchen when she hears her phone ring. She goes to pick it up when she sees it's Santana.

"Hello" she says.

"Mommy!" Macy yells excitedly into the phone.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing?" Brittany asks.

"Mama took us to the park and we got to play on the swings and go down the slide, it was so much fun!" Macy says excitedly.

"That's great sweetie, so I'm guessing you had a good time?" Brittany asks trying to show as much enthusiasm as her daughter.

"Yes! Oh mama wants to talk to you." Before she could say anything else she heard Santana on the other end.

"Hey, sorry I didn't know she was calling you right this minute." Santana says.

"It's fine, I love hearing her especially when she is that excited." She laughs.

"Yeah she had a great time at the park." Then there was a pause for a second while Santana got the courage to ask the question she had been thinking about all day. "Hey, so I was wondering maybe sometime this week you know I could come over and have dinner with you and the kids, I mean only if you aren't busy, but you probably are busy so"

Brittany couldn't believe how nervous Santana was so before she could finish her rambling she said "yes" Santana stops talking and says "so did you just say yes!?"

"Yes, I think that would be great if you could come have dinner with us." Brittany says with excitement in her voice.

"Awesome, well what day this week works for you?" Santana asks

"I have to take Macy to dance on Monday and Tuesday, but Thursday would work best." Santana was thinking about her schedule and knew she had a meeting that day but didn't want to say that. She will just have to change it because her family is more important.

"Thursday would be great….so would 6 be okay?"

"Yes that sounds great, so I guess I will see you tomorrow night when you drop the kids off?" Brittany asks.

"Of course, see you then." Santana says.

"Bye" they say at the same time. As they both got off the phone they both have the biggest smiles on their faces. Who would have thought one phone call would make them the happiest they had been in awhile.

* * *

Santana woke up earlier than usual Sunday morning. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed thinking she would make Macy's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. She was in such a good mood from the phone call the day before.

As she is walking into the kitchen she sees Jasmine reading the paper with a coffee in her hand. "Good morning, you are up offly early this morning and you actually have a smile on your face. Should I be worried?" she says jokingly.

"Real funny, am I not allowed to be happy for once?" Santana asks.

"Of course you are, but why?" Jasmine asks confused. "Wait did you call Brittany about eating dinner one night this week!?"

All Santana can do is smile "You did! And I'm guessing by the huge smile on your face she said yes." Jasmine says excitedly.

"Yes she did, so we are having dinner Thursday night at 6." Santana says.

"Wait I thought you had that big meeting Thursday?" Jasmine asks kind of concerned.

"I do, but I have it earlier in the day so it should be over by five, which leaves me enough time to get ready and head to the house." Santana says knowing that she's done this before.

"Ok well you better not screw this up, it would look really bad if you were late." Jasmine states matter of factly.

"I know Jasmine, don't you think I know that! All I hear is how I am going to screw up and no one thinks that I can actually figure this out and get my family back." she says angrily, Jasmine looks taken back.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten upset at you." Santana sighs. "It's just I know how important it is and I won't screw up."

" Ok I understand, I'm just going to watch TV" Jasmine starts to get up a little upset that Santana would yell at her.

"Jasmine, wait I'm sorry." Jasmine just kept walking. Why did I snap at her she was only trying to help Santana thought. But before she could go talk with Jasmine, Macy came walking into the kitchen with sleepy eyes.

"Mama?" Macy says.

Santana bends down and picks up her daughter with a smile. "Hey sweetie, so I was thinking about making your favorite breakfast. How would you like that?" Santana asks a happy Macy.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" she says excitedly.

"That's your favorite right?" Macy nods.

"Why don't you go say good morning to Aunt Jasmine while I make us those pancakes." Santana sets Macy down while she runs into the living room to go tell Aunt Jasmine the news.

After lunch she has to get the kids ready to go back to Brittany's. She always hates this part of the day, she gets to see Brittany but knows that she won't be staying for the night. She hears Jason start to cry in his crib, which brings her from her thoughts. She goes to pick him up.

"Hey little guy, you ready to go back and see mommy?" he smiles really big and starts making baby noises.

"Okay buddy me too, me too." Santana says she calls Brittany to let her know they are on their way and gets the kids together.

"Macy make sure you grab Timmy before we leave, we don't want him to be without you."

"Okay mama, I will get him." She says. They head to the car, Jasmine isn't around so Santana will just have to talk with her later and apologize for the way she was acting.

They make it to Brittany's and before she can knock on the door it swings open.

"Mommy!" Macy says running into her arms.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you so much, did you have fun with mama?" Brittany asks.

Macy nods excitedly and says "Mama made my favorite breakfast today! It was really good!"

Brittany looks at Santana and smiles "she made you chocolate chip pancakes! That sounds yummy!" Macy runs into the house while Santana carries Jason in. He starts to reach for Brittany, so Santana hands him over.

"Everything should be in their bag, I told Macy to make sure she didn't forget Timmy." She laughed.

"If they forgot something you can just bring it Thursday." Brittany says looking up at Santana.

"Yes, that's true….Well" Santana says standing there awkwardly. She wants to stay longer and spend time with her family but wants Brittany to ask.

Just as she is thinking this Brittany says "Hey Santana, do you want to come in for a bit? I was just going to spend some time with the kids?"

Santana smiles a wide smile "I'd love too." She says.

Brittany moves out of the way so Santana can enter the house. She takes Jason and lays him on the floor on his blanket where all of his toys are.

Macy comes running out of her room and sees her mom. "Mama? You staying?"she asked confused.

Santana kneels down, "Well your mommy asked if I wanted to stay and hangout with you guys if that's ok with you?" Macy nods her head excitedly and givers her mama a hug.

"Let's watch that movie that you got please?" Santana looks at Brittany and Brittany just nods her head saying that it would be fine.

"Why don't you go get it out of your bag so we can put it in." Macy hurriedly runs to find it. Santana stands up and walks into the kitchen where Brittany is making a turkey sandwich for Macy.

"Hey do you need any help with that?" Santana asks.

Brittany says "um sure do you want to get out some plates, they are in the"

"top shelf on the left" Santana says.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot you knew that" Brittany laughs nervously as Santana gets the plate and sets it on the counter.

She starts walking towards Brittany when she turns around unexpectedly.

"Do you…" but before she could finish Santana was standing right in front of her. Santana looks right at Brittany, and then down to her lips, then back up to her eyes.

Right as Santana starts to lean in she hears little footsteps "I found the movie mama!" Brittany pulls away not knowing what just happened.

Santana sighs and looks at Macy trying to smile. "Great, I will put it in while your mommy finishes making your sandwich." Santana looks back at Brittany, but Brittany is looking everywhere but at Santana.

As Santana leaves the kitchen Brittany can only let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. She wanted to kiss her, but when Macy ran in she knew that nothing has been fixed yet. They were finally making progress but a kiss would just complicate things more.

Jason fell asleep in the play pen while Brittany, Santana and Macy were watching The Little Mermaid and ate dinner. Brittany was sitting on one side of the couch, while Santana sat on the other with Macy in the middle. If things weren't awkward before they are now.

Santana contemplated leaving but decided against it to spend more time with her kids. When the movie ended Macy was fast asleep and so was Jason.

"Hey I'll go carry Jason to bed if you wouldn't mind taking Macy?" Brittany asks quietly.

"Sure" Santana says. Brittany picks up Jason and takes him to his crib while Santana puts Macy to bed. She gives her a kiss on the forehead and tucks her in.

She whispers, "I love you so much, and I promise we will be a family once again." She closes the door halfway and decides to go kiss Jason goodnight too. As she walks to his room, she can hear Brittany singing to him. She got a huge smile on her face and decided that she would just wait in the living room until she was done. While waiting Santana decided to pick up the living room and start doing the dishes.

"Hey you don't have to do that, I can do them later." Brittany says seeing Santana by the sink.

Santana turns around "it's okay, I didn't want to make you do them." There was an awkward silence, but who would be the one to break it.

"Brittany", "Santana" they say at the same time.

"No you go first." Brittany says. Santana looks at Brittany and thinks about what she is going to say.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Santana takes a deep breath before she starts to speak. "About earlier today, I'm sorry I put you in that position. I know it's too soon and I have to prove that I have changed for the better. A kiss would just make things more complicated." Santana says with a sad expression on her face.

Brittany looks at her and sighs, "Santana, look it wasn't just you, if Macy didn't walk in I would have kissed you but she did. You are right, it would just complicate things more. I feel like we have made a lot of progress these last couple of weeks, and I see how much the kids miss you" she pauses for a moment "how much I miss you" Santana looks up when she says that not sure of what to say.

"But I still think we have a ways to go and I want to make sure that if we get back together it is for good because I don't want the kids to have to go through something like this again."

Santana walks towards Brittany getting a few feet away. "I know you are right, I miss you and the kids just as much. I wish I could be here every night but I messed that up by putting work in front of my family." Santana goes to take Brittany's hands in her, hoping she doesn't pull away.

Santana looks right at Brittany and Brittany looks at her "I promise you that I am changing and I know it will take more time but it will work out. I know what I'm missing now." As Santana says that she lets go of Brittany's hand and heads towards the door.

Brittany stands there not sure of what to do but before Santana could leave she calls out to her. "Santana?" Santana turns around right at the door as Brittany goes in for a hug. It was unexpected but Santana would take anything she could get. As Brittany pulled away they smiled at each other.

"Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Brittany, can't wait until Thursday." She says with a smile.

As the door closes Brittany says to herself "me too."

* * *

The next morning before Santana went to work she knew she had to talk with Jasmine. When she got home last night Jasmine was already asleep so she couldn't resolve their conflict. As soon as she got dressed and ready for work she went into the kitchen and saw her with a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Santana says as she walks in. Jasmine doesn't say anything back.

Santana walks over to Jasmine and gets right in front of her "I know you are mad at me and you have every right to ignore me, but at least listen to what I have to say please. " Jasmine looks up giving her the sign to continue.

"I never should have snapped at you, I guess I just know that this is a huge deal because it's the first time that Brittany has said yes to me asking her to get together. I should never take it out on you and I know that. I'm sorry and it won't happen again." Santana starts to get tears in her eyes. Jasmine can tell that she is very sincere with her words.

She gets up walks to where Santana is and gives her a huge hug. "I know Santana, you are forgiven" Santana smiles at that and hugs her tighter.

"Thank you" she says before she pulls away.

"Well I should be getting to work; I will see you tonight when I get off."

"Alright see you later, don't work to hard!" Santana just laughs and walks out the door.

That night and the next day were pretty uneventful. Santana worked late and tried to catch up so she could make sure she would be off by five on Thursday. She talked with her kids each night to say good night and that she loved them. Things were getting better she just can't screw up.

Finally the day that both Brittany and Santana were waiting for. Brittany texted Santana to make sure everything was still on for tonight.

Santana received the text and smiled just thinking about it.

Santana replied " _ **definitely see you at 6!"**_

Brittany decided to just make spaghetti for dinner, something simple that she knew everyone would like.

* * *

It was getting closer and closer to five and the meeting for Santana was not going how she expected. There were so many negotiations and music issues that had to be worked through because the client was being difficult. She would have given it to her assistant but this client just wanted her. As time was going on and on she kept looking at the clock thinking about what she was going to do.

On the other side of town Brittany was preparing dinner when Macy walked in.

"Hey sweetie, so are you excited about mama coming over for dinner?"Macy nods her head.

"Of course mommy I can't wait!" she says running out of the room.

Brittany kept checking her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts from Santana, but nothing.

As six o'clock was approaching Santana was still in the meeting and it didn't look like they were going to be done anytime soon. She decided to excuse herself so that she could call Brittany and let her know that she won't be able to make it by six. She was dreading that phone call. She goes into her office and see's she has one new message and one voicemail from Brittany.

She decided to listen to her voicemail "Hey Santana, it's Brittany it's getting closer to six and I haven't heard from you, and Macy keeps asking me when you are going to be here, so just call when you get this." Santana's heart sunk knowing that she was going to have to call and tell Brittany that she was going to be late. She dials Brittany's number and it rings a few times before someone answers.

"Hey mama!" Macy says on the other line.

"Hey sweetie. Can you put your mommy on the phone please?" Santana sighs.

"okay" Macy says going to hand the phone to Brittany.

"Hello" Brittany says hoping that she isn't disappointed again.

"Hey Brit." Santana says in a nervous voice. There was a pause before Santana spoke. "I'm still at work and this meeting is going a little longer than expected and.." but before Santana could continue Brittany interrupted.

"So you're calling to cancel on us, work is more important again. I should have known better." Brittany says irritated.

" No Britt, wait." Santana says in a panic.

"So you aren't canceling?" There was a long pause. "Well I guess I have my answer."

"Bri-" but before she could defend herself she hung up. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call. She tries calling back but it goes straight to voicemail, which is what she expected. She decides to go back to her meeting and try to finish up as quick as possible.

"Hey sorry about that, but we need to finish this meeting, I was supposed to be somewhere an hour ago. " She should have made the meeting on a different day, but that would have been harder than just having it. Santana stays in the meeting a little while longer looking at the clock every five minutes knowing that the later it gets the less of a chance she has with Brittany.

Santana finally stands up. "I can't stay any longer we will have to finish tomorrow."

"I still have things that I need to discuss for my client." The agent says to Santana irritated.

"Look it's already 7:30, we have been meeting for four hours, either you finish discussing with my assistant or you leave." Santana says to her client who looks at her wondering if she is serious.

"Brad can you take over this meeting and finish up, if you have any questions I'll answer them all tomorrow." Santana says as Brad just nods and she heads out for the evening.

Brittany got off of the phone with Santana in tears. She couldn't believe she believed she was changing and she did this to them again. She was done.

Macy walked in "Mommy? Why you crying?" she asks.

Brittany wipes her eyes and looks at her daughter. "I just had something in my eye sweetie? Are you ready to eat dinner?" she asks.

"Where's mama? We are supposed to wait for her?" Macy asks confused.

"I know baby girl, but she is working late and she won't be able to make it tonight, so let's just eat and you can see her this weekend." Brittany says while getting choked up.

"No! I don't want too! I want to wait for mama!" She yells running into her room. Brittany didn't know what to do. Macy had never reacted this way about anything.

Brittany decides to go check on Jason since she figured nobody wanted to eat dinner tonight. She stayed with Jason and played with him while Macy was still in her room having her meltdown. After Brittany plays with Jason she takes him and puts him in his crib then heads to the kitchen to put the food away.

As she was putting away the food she heard a knock on the door.

She was wondering who it could be because Santana said she was working and no one else would be there that late. She walked over to the door and looking in the peep hole. She saw Santana standing there. She stepped back and opened the door angrily.

"What are you doing here? I figured you would still be at work knowing how important it is to you!" she yells.

"Brittany let me explain, you didn't let me on the phone." Brittany looked on but said nothing.

Santana took that as a sign to continue. "I started the meeting an hour earlier than it was supposed to, it was taking way longer than expected, I was calling to tell you that I would be a little late I wasn't canceling on you. As soon as I got off the phone I realized that I shouldn't be at work I should be here. So I told my clients that I had somewhere to be and we would finish tomorrow. I'm so sorry I should have been here on time." Brittany's face softens a bit upon hearing the news. She was still upset, but knowing that Santana wasn't canceling made her feel better.

"Okay" is all Brittany says wondering if things will ever change.

"Okay? Are you still upset?" Santana asks from the other side of the door.

"Of course I'm upset Santana." Brittany says shaking her head but stepping aside so Santana could come into the house. Brittany wanted to just leave Santana in the hall, but she knew that Macy wanted her mama and she had every right too.

Santana was hoping that she hadn't screwed up her chance at getting her family back, I guess time will tell. She just hoped the rest of the night goes better that the first part.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be a little longer._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks again for reading! This chapters a little longer. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Do you want something to eat?" Brittany asks Santana as they start to walk into the living room.

Santana looks hesitantly at Brittany and says "sure, I haven't eaten since breakfast, so I'm starving." Brittany heads to the fridge pulling out the spaghetti and gets some plates to set on the table. Santana just stares at her not sure of what she should do.

"Macy is a little upset that you didn't come. She sort of yelled at me when I told her to eat dinner because you wouldn't be coming." Brittany says as she makes Santana's plate.

"Do you want me to go check on her? I can talk to her if you want?" Santana asks kind of shocked that Macy would yell at her mother.

Brittany thinks about it and decides that Macy's mama talking to her would probably be for the best because Santana may be able to help. "Actually that would be great if you could go have a talk with her. Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me Brit, she should have never yelled at you even if she is four." She says as she walks towards Macy's bedroom.

As Santana enters her room Macy is sitting on the floor playing with her Barbie dolls. She hears the door open and looks up to see her mama. She jumps up running to hug her as tightly as possible.

"Mama!" she says. Santana wraps her arms around her and picks her up to set her on the bed. She isn't quite sure of what she should say to her daughter to help her understand.

"Hey sweetie" she says with a smile.

"I'm sorry I was so late I was working." Santana says trying to approach this situation calmly.

"Mommy said you weren't coming, so I got mad." She says sadly looking down at her hands.

"I know sweetie, mommy told me what happened" she says looking into her baby blue eyes. "but it's not mommy's fault that I wasn't here, it was mine ok. I don't want you to ever yell at your mommy like that ok, she loves you too much."

Macy looks at her mama with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry mama." She says while crying.

Santana wraps her up in a tight hug. "It's ok baby girl, but you shouldn't be saying sorry to me, you need to go give your mommy a big hug and kiss and tell her you are sorry ok?" Macy nods her head, jumps off the bed and starts to walk into the kitchen.

"Mommy?" she says as she enters. Brittany turns around to see where the sound was coming from, and she sees a teary eyed Macy running up to her.

"I'm sorry mommy, I shouldn't yell at you." She says hysterically. Brittany bends down and engulfs her little girl in the most loving hug a mother could give their child.

"I know honey, I know, it's ok. Sometimes we get upset and can't control some things, but next time let's try to not yell okay?" Brittany says quietly to her daughter. She gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead and rocks her back and forth until her breathing starts to even out.

Brittany looks at her daughter and says "Hey, do you want to eat dinner now, I know it's late but I have it ready?" Macy looks at her mom and nods her head.

Brittany sets her down so she can sit at the table. Santana was watching their interaction the whole time, and thought about how this whole situation could have been prevented if she had just shown up on time. As she thinks she hears a cry from the other room. Brittany looks up and silently Santana says she will go take care of Jason. Santana goes into the back bedroom to pick him up.

"Hey buddy, are you hungry?" She takes Jason to the kitchen table to put him in his highchair.

"Do you want me to get his food so we can feed him while we eat?" Santana asks.

"That would be great. The food is in the pantry on the third shelf." Brittany states. She gets all the drinks onto the table and makes a plate for her and Macy. Santana sits next to Jason so she can feed him while her wife and daughter eat.

After dinner Macy is exhausted from the night's endeavors and Jason is ready to play. Brittany takes Macy to her bed and tucks her in.

"Goodnight baby girl, I love you, see you in the morning." She gives her a kiss on her forehead and leaves the room. As she enters the living room she sees Santana playing with Jason. She stands there for a second silently taking in this moment of peacefulness. She walks into the living room and sits on the couch.

"I'm sorry again Brit, I should have been here on time, none of that stuff would have happened with Macy if I was." she says sadly. Brittany looks over at her wanting to be angry, but she can't. She may have been late but she can tell she has been trying with the kids and with her.

"Macy should have never gotten so upset, but Santana this is the whole reason why we were taking a break in the first place. I know you can't control having a meeting, but you should have been upfront about it, we could have had dinner on a different day." Brittany says still upset with Santana.

Santana sighs knowing that she made a mistake and probably didn't move their relationship forward at all. "I am sorry Brittany, you're right I should have said something about the meeting."

Brittany just looks at Santana then at Jason not really knowing what else to say. "He's getting pretty big isn't he?" Brittany asks Santana wanting to change subjects.

"Yes he is, it's only been a couple of months and he already looks so different." Santana says brushing back Jason's hair.

After about ten more minutes she can tell that Jason is getting tired and they should put him in bed.

"I think it's time for me to put him to bed." Brittany says but before she gets up Santana asks "would you mind if I put him in his bed? It's just been awhile and I miss doing it."

Brittany looks at her with a smile, "Of course, I think he would really like that."

Brittany waits in the living room, but she was getting really sleepy. The day's events took everything out of her. She got up and started picking up the toys to stay awake until Santana came back out.

Once the last toys were put up Santana came out of Jason's room walking into the living room.

"Hey." Santana says seeing Brittany finishing up with the toys.

"Did he go to sleep pretty easily?" Brittany asks pushing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah he was pretty tired, so it wasn't too bad." Santana says looking at Brittany.

"Well thanks for coming by even if it was a little later than expected." Brittany says trying to sound less upset, but knowing that Santana still has a ways to go with communication and putting her family first.

Santana sighs, "Yeah no problem." she says as she starts to gather her things and head towards the door.

Brittany opens the door for her but before Santana gets all the way out she turns around facing Brittany. "Look Brittany, I know that I made a mistake by being late and I should have been on time. I'm not really doing a good job proving to you that I can put family first. But I am really trying, I promise." Santana looks upset which makes Brittany soften up some.

"I know that you are trying Santana, I can tell with the kids and the fact that you showed up even though it was really late. But I just can't let you back in completely when I think that the same thing is going to happen again, even though I want too." Brittany says breathing in and looking at Santana.

"I know Brittany, and I will prove it too you even if it takes longer than I want it too." Santana says as she gives Brittany a sad smile.

"I know you will, but for now I think you should get going so you aren't too tired for work tomorrow." Brittany says knowing that she needs to stop this conversation.

"Okay, well goodnight Brittany and I'll see you soon." Santana says giving Brittany one last smile before heading to her car.

Brittany shuts the door and puts her head against it trying to keep the tears from falling. She wants this to work out, but knows it's going to be harder than she thought it was going to be.

* * *

The next day Brittany wakes up thinking about having Santana back at the house. She knows that it's going to take a lot, but it's so much easier with the kids when she is there with her.

Brittany shakes her head and makes her way out of bed to get her kids up and herself ready for the day.

First she gets herself ready for work so that when she does wake up her kids she is already ready to go.

She goes into Macy's room first and kneels by her bed. She looks so peaceful sleeping and Brittany has to smile. She brushes her fingers through her daughters hair and whispers in her ear.

"Macy, it's time to get up. We need to get ready to go so I can go to work and you can get to daycare." Brittany says to a sleeping Macy. It takes a few minutes but eventually Macy opens her eyes and makes her way out of bed.

"I put your clothes out on the bed. Can you get dressed and brush your teeth while I go get your brother up." Brittany asks her daughter.

All Macy does is nod her head and Brittany leaves to go wake up her son. She gets both of her kids dressed, then she gets Macy some cereal and feeds Jason before heading out for the day.

Once they are in the car ready to go Brittany takes off towards the daycare.

"Mommy, is mama picking us up today or you?" Macy asks.

Brittany looks at her daughter through the rear view mirror. "I'll pick you up today baby, but your mama may pick you up later in the week." Macy seems satisfied with that answer so she goes to looking back out of the window.

Once they arrive at the daycare she gets Macy out of her car seat. "Wait there while I grab your brother and his bag." Brittany says as she holds Macy's hand and heads to the other side to get her son. When she has both of them she heads into the daycare.

"Good morning Mrs. Lopez." One of the daycare worker says. No one really knows that Santana and Brittany are separated and Brittany would like to keep it that way.

"Good morning Amy. I have both of them today." Brittany says as she hands her Jason and his bag and lets Macy run into the play room.

"Will you or your wife be coming to pick up the kids today?" Amy asks.

"I will be here later this afternoon to get them. Santana is working late." Brittany says smiling.

Brittany kisses Jason on the forehead. "Bye buddy, I'll see you this afternoon." She says.

"Bye Mrs. Lopez." Amy says as she takes Jason back to the baby's room.

Brittany heads to work. She works at a dancing studio that she was able to start up with the help of Mike Chang. Before Brittany had kids one thing that she wanted to do was dance. They had the money with Santana's income so she decided to start a dance studio and she couldn't think of anyone better to help her then Mike. They've been doing really well and have hired a few more dance teachers so that Brittany can have a more flexible schedule with the kids.

Brittany parks and heads into the studio where Mike is already starting the first class. She goes into the office area and sets her bags down.

After her first few dance classes it's getting closer to lunch and she has a break for an hour between her next class.

"Hey Brittany there is someone up front that is looking for you." Mike says as Brittany looks confused as to who it would be.

She walks to the front. "Can I help you?" She asks politely.

"Yes are you Brittany Lopez?" The man asks.

"Yes." She says to the man.

"These are for you, and Santana I believe is the person that bought them for you also wanted me to give you this." The man says handing Brittany a bouquet of flowers and a bag of food from one of her favorite sandwich shops that she likes to get lunch from.

"Thank you. Did she come by to drop off the lunch?" Brittany asks wondering how it's still fresh.

"Yes she brought it by right before we were going to bring the flowers. Anyways I need to go and make my next delivery, but enjoy." The man says turning and walking out the door.

Mike walks up behind Brittany. "Who are these from? Oh and lunch, I didn't know that flowers now come with a lunch attach to it. I'll have to do something like that for Tina." Mike says smirking.

"No lunch doesn't come with it. Santana dropped it off before they came." Brittany says smiling.

"That was nice of her to do that. You guys still having trouble?" Mike asks knowing the situation because of how much him and Brittany work together.

"It's complicated, but we are working on it. I'm going to go to my office for a bit if you need me." Brittany says as she takes her lunch and her flowers back to her office.

She sets it on her desk before getting out her phone to call Santana. After a few rings Santana answers.

"Hey." Santana says.

"Hey, so I got the flowers and lunch you sent." Brittany says smiling into the phone.

"Did you like it?" Santana asks hoping she does.

"Of course. It was a nice surprised to say the least. Thanks for the flowers and especially the lunch that was sweet of you." Brittany says sincerely.

"Anytime. I knew that you would be hungry and I wanted them to send the flowers around then so I just picked up lunch for you too." Santana says glad that Brittany called.

"Well it's great. Thanks again." Brittany says.

"How are Macy and Jason? Were they okay this morning?" Santana asks wanting to keep their conversation going.

"They are doing well. I dropped them off at daycare this morning. Macy is doing such a good job being a big girl. She is really helping with getting dressed and taking care of herself in the morning so that I can get Jason ready." Brittany says wanting Santana to know about her kids.

"I'm glad she is helping so much I wish I could be there more to help out." Santana says knowing that it must be harder on Brittany with just her.

"Yeah but right now the way we are doing things is fine." Brittany says not really wanting to start a conversation like this over the phone. "Well I need to eat this lunch before I have my next class, but thanks again Santana." Brittany says.

"Okay, yeah enjoy, I'll talk to you later." Santana says before they both hang up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Brittany is getting ready to close up at the end of the day when a person starts to walk in.

"Sorry we're closed for the evening." Brittany says to the person that just walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought there was a class now." The women says confused.

Brittany stops what she's doing and looks up. The women is about 28 and looks very in shape like a dancer would. She has long brown hair pulled back and very distinctive eyes.

"Hi. Yeah our class on Monday's end an hour earlier than the rest of the week." Brittany says walking up to the women.

"I'm sorry again for disturbing you while you're trying to get ready to go home." the women says apologetically.

"It's okay. What brought you in here in the first place?" Brittany wonders.

"I actually have a couple friends that have taken your classes and they have been able to be successful so I wanted to come and try it out to see if it could help me." The women says not wanting to ramble.

"Okay, why don't you come by Wednesday at the same time with the class that is going to be here." Brittany suggests.

"Wow okay, yeah that would be great thank you." The women says excitedly.

Brittany just smiles and gets ready to turn back to finish up.

"Meg." the women says out to Brittany.

Brittany turns around confused. "Meg, my name is Meghan, but everyone calls me Meg for short." She says smiling.

"Okay well Meg, I'll see you on Wednesday." Brittany says smiling as the women leaves the dance studio.

Once Brittany finishes she locks up and goes to pick up her kids from daycare.

"Hey Amy, sorry I'm late." Brittany says as she heads inside.

"It's okay Mrs. Lopez. You can go in and get Macy if you would like while I get Jason from the other room." Brittany just smiles and heads in to get Macy.

"Macy." Brittany says as her daughter looks up and drops what she is playing with to run towards her mom.

"Mommy!" Macy yells jumping into her moms arms.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I'm late." Brittany says hugging her daughter before setting her down.

"It's okay mommy, we were just coloring." Macy says as she walks out with her mom to get Jason.

Amy walks out holding Jason and hands him over to Brittany along with the diaper bag.

"Thanks again Amy and sorry I'm late." Brittany says one last time before taking her kids home.

When she gets home she gets her kids settled in the living room before making dinner. Once she is done she gets Macy and Jason and sets them at the table.

She sets the food in front of Macy and starts to feed Jason. After feeding him a few bites she looks over at Macy and sees she hasn't eaten anything.

"Sweetie you need to start eating or your food is going to get cold." Brittany says looking at her daughter who looks a little pale.

"Macy are you feeling okay?" Brittany asks walking over to her daughter and feels her forehead. She is burning up and Brittany looks concerned.

"Hey baby, I'm going to go put Jason in his bouncer really quick, and then I'm going to take you to get ready for bed." Brittany says as Macy just nods.

Brittany gets Jason to his bouncer and turns on the TV hoping that distracts him for a bit.

Once she gets Macy a bath and dressed for bed she takes her to her room and lays her down.

"Honey, take this medicine before you go to bed so that you can get some sleep." Brittany says sitting her daughter up and giving her the spoonful of medicine. Macy takes it and lays back down. Brittany kneels by her bed and rubs her head for a few minutes as Macy falls asleep.

Brittany goes back to feed Jason and get him to bed. Once she does this she finishes her dinner and turns off all of the lights.

She goes to check on Macy one more time before going to bed and sees that she is still asleep which makes her feel better.

Brittany finally gets in bed ready to go to sleep when she hears Macy start crying in her bedroom. Brittany sits up and gets out of bed quickly going to check on her daughter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brittany asks her daughter who starts to cling to Brittany crying hysterically. Brittany can feel that she is extremely hot and starts to worry a little more.

She carries Macy with her to grab the thermometer to take her temperature. When she does she sees that it's 102 and starts to get more worried than she was before.

She goes to get her phone to call Santana because she isn't sure what else to do. She lays Macy down on her bed while she calls her.

Santana is asleep but when she hears her phone and sees that it's Brittany she answers quickly.

"Hey Brit, what's wrong?" Santana asks concerned by how late it is.

"It's Macy. She went to bed early because she wasn't feeling well and about 10 minutes ago she woke of crying and I just took her temperature and it's 102. I don't know what to do Santana." Brittany says worriedly because she's by herself and she doesn't know what else to do for Macy.

"I'm heading over now, it will be okay. Did you give her anything?" Santana asks while she puts on her sweats and gets her purse and car keys quickly to head to her old house.

"I gave her some medicine, but it doesn't seem to be working." Brittany says looking at her daughter who is still upset.

"It's okay baby. Mama is coming over to help." Brittany says as she strokes her daughters sticky hair that's staying glued to her forehead.

"Mommy I don't feel good." Macy says as she leans over her bed and let's out the remaining food that she had in her stomach.

"It's okay let it out sweetie, we will clean it up later." Brittany says hoping Santana will get their soon.

Santana arrives shortly after and just lets herself in since she still has a key. She starts to make her way to Macy's bedroom. When she walks in she sees Macy upset laying on her mom as she rubs her hair.

Brittany sees Santana and is happy that she is here to help with this. Santana gets closer to her daughter and kneels down. She puts her hand on her daughters back.

Macy feels this and looks towards Santana. "Mama?" Macy says blinking a few times.

"Hey baby, mommy called me and said you weren't feeling well, so I came over." Santana says before looking at Brittany.

"How long has she been like this?" Santana asks concerned.

"Just since after dinner. She was fine before." Brittany says still stroking her daughters hair.

"Okay well I'm going to take her to get another bath to clean her up and then we can get her something to drink and soup to see if she will eat." Santana says as she pulls her daughter from Brittany.

"I'll clean up in here and then get her something to drink and heat up some soup." Brittany says starting to stand up also.

"Maybe get a towel too to put on her forehead." Santana suggests.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital Santana?" Brittany asks worried.

"Let's try this first and see if we can get her temperature down and get her to eat something and if it doesn't then we will go." Santana says grabbing Brittany's hand and squeezing it trying to reassure her.

Brittany just nods. Santana takes Macy to the bathroom while Brittany cleans up her bedroom. Once she is done she gets some hot tea ready and some chicken soup heated for her daughter.

Meanwhile Santana is with Macy. "Hey sweetie, let's take off your pajamas okay?" Santana says as Macy lifts her hands so that she can take off her shirt.

"Mama why am I getting another bath?" Macy questions.

"Honey you got all dirty again after you got sick in your room and it will also make you feel better if we get one more bath." Santana says to her daughter as she finishes getting her undressed and in the tub.

Santana washes Macy gently trying to make her feel better.

"Are you going to stay over mama?" Macy asks as she lets her mom finish washing her.

"Yeah honey, I'm going to stay over with you until you feel better." Santana smiles at her daughter and rubs her hair.

"Okay let's get you out because your mommy made you some soup." Santana lifts her daughter and dries her off. She changes her into different pajamas and heads into the kitchen. Once she gets there she sees Brittany getting Macy's soup together.

"She's all clean." Santana says as Brittany turns to see them.

"Hey" Brittany says as she walks towards her daughter.

"I made you some soup and tea. Will you go sit with your mama and eat?" Brittany asks her daughter who just nods and turns in Santana's arms.

"I'll sit with her on the couch so she is more comfortable." Santana says as she takes her daughter to the living room.

Brittany brings over the soup and tea and sets it on the coffee table. She grabs the spoon and tries to give her daughter some soup but she turns her head.

"Come on sweetie you have to eat something." Brittany says to her daughter as she looks at Santana concerned.

Santana looks at Brittany then at her daughter. "Macy if you eat and drink your tea then I'll sing to you before you go to bed." Santana says trying to bribe her daughter. Macy looks up at her mom and thinks about it. After a couple seconds she turns towards Brittany ready to eat.

Brittany gives Santana a happy smile and starts to feed her daughter. After Macy eats she feels a little better. Brittany gets a cold cloth for her daughters head and Santana starts walking her into her bedroom.

She lays her in bed and covers her up with her blankets. Brittany comes over and lays the cloth on her daughters forehead. "Leave this on your forehead okay sweetie, it will help with getting to hot." Brittany says as she pushes some hair out of her face and moves back.

Santana is next and she kneels next the her daughter.

"Mama you said you would sing to me." Macy says looking up at her mama.

"I did didn't I. What song do you want me to sing?" Santana asks her daughter.

"Any" Macy says getting more tired.

"Okay." Santana says thinking of the perfect song.

Brittany makes her way out of her daughter's bedroom to give Santana and her daughter some alone time.

Santana sings to her daughter and once she is sound asleep she makes her way into the living room where Brittany is sitting.

Santana makes her way over. "Hey. She's out, hopefully she stays asleep for the rest of the night." Santana says still standing not knowing if she should sit.

"Thank you for coming over it really means a lot. I think she needed both of us." Brittany says to Santana smiling at her.

"Of course. I'm glad I could help out." Santana says and pauses for a second. "Would it be okay if I stay the night? I can just sleep on the couch, but Macy asked me if I was going to stay and I told her I would." Santana says not sure if that was okay.

"Yeah that's fine. I was going to ask you anyways just in case she starts feeling worse. I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow." Brittany says going into the closet and coming back out with the items.

She goes and sets it on the couch where Santana is sitting.

"Thanks." Santana says and Brittany smiles and nods.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep since I have to work tomorrow and Jason will probably wake up soon." Brittany says to Santana.

"Okay yeah sleep would be a good thing to try and get." Santana says.

"Goodnight Santana." Brittany says before turning to leave.

"Wait." Santana says nervously walking towards Brittany who turns around.

"Yeah?" Brittany asks wondering what Santana wants.

Santana breathes and then walks closer to Brittany. "I just wanted to say I'm glad you called me tonight. Anytime they don't feel well or one of them is having an off night just call. I still want to help with them even if it isn't when they are in a good mood." Santana says smiling at Brittany.

Brittany stares at Santana for a second before pulling her into a hug. Brittany lays her head on Santana's shoulder and just relaxes for a second. Santana is just happy for the hug so she just let's Brittany take control.

"I know you are trying and I'm really grateful that you came by tonight." Brittany says into Santana's neck before pulling back out of the hug.

"I'll see you in the morning." Brittany says before turning and going to her bedroom.

Santana can only smile and start to get her bed set up on the couch. They may have a lot to work on but tonight was definitely a step in the right direction.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Mama?" Macy says wiping her eyes walking up to Santana who is still sleeping on the couch.

Santana blinks her eyes a few times before seeing her daughter in front of her. She starts to sit up and brushes some hair out of her daughters face.

"Hey baby. Are you feeling better?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. Still a little sick but feel better." Macy says going to sit on her mama's lap.

"I'm glad you are. Your mommy and I were really worried about you." Santana says kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Are you hungry at all? I can make some peanut butter toast for you and get you some milk?" Santana asks.

"Yes mama I would like that. Can I go wake mommy up?" Macy asks her mama.

"No sweetie let's let your mom sleep. You can help me make breakfast if you want. We will wake your mom up once breakfast is ready."

After Santana makes breakfast with her daughter Macy goes in to wake up Brittany. She gets to the bed and jumps on crawling to her mommy.

She lays on Brittany's stomach when Brittany starts to stir. Brittany looks down and sees her daughter laying on her chest and wraps her arm around her.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling better?" Brittany asks her daughter sitting up more.

Macy sits up into her mom. "Yes mommy. Mama was on the couch and I woke her up. She helped me make breakfast." Macy says smiling up at her mom.

"That sounds great honey. What did you and your mama make?" Brittany asks.

"Come and see mommy." Macy says pulling her moms hand to get her out of bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Brittany says smiling pushing her hair down and walking out into the kitchen.

Macy heads into the kitchen and Brittany follows behind seeing Santana in the kitchen finishing up breakfast. She remembers when she would do this every weekend before things started to change.

"Hey. Good morning." Santana says when she sees Brittany standing there.

"Look mommy see we made breakfast!" Macy says excitedly.

"I see that sweetie it looks so good." Brittany says smiling at her daughter seeing how excited she was to tell her.

"Hey Macy why don't you go watch TV in the living room while your mommy eats." Santana suggest to her daughter to have a little time with Brittany.

Macy nods her head and runs to the living room.

"Hey Santana, thanks for making breakfast and taking care of Macy. You could have woken me up." Brittany says going to sit at the counter.

"Yeah but you needed your rest so it was no problem." Santana says making a plate for Brittany and setting it in front of her.

"Thank you." Brittany says taking a bite out of her breakfast.

"I think I'm just going to stay home from work today with Macy just to make sure she is okay and doesn't start to get sick again." Brittany says looking up from her plate at Santana.

"Do you need me to stay?" Santana asks Brittany even though she has a lot to do for work.

"No you go in to work I can take care of her, but do you think you can take Jason to daycare?" Brittany asks Santana wanting to spend the whole day with her daughter.

"Yeah I can do that. After we eat I can take him before I leave." Santana says going in to check on Macy watching TV in the living room.

After Santana leaves and takes Jason, she heads to work. Brittany calls Mike to let him know that she won't be at work today but will be back in tomorrow. Brittany spends the whole day with Macy who seems to be feeling a lot better.

At the end of the day Brittany heads to the daycare to pick up Jason.

She walks in holding Macy's hand next to her. "Hi Mrs. Lopez, hi Macy your mom came this morning and told us that you were sick, are you feeling better?" Amy asks her.

"Yes Ms. Amy, I want to come back tomorrow." Macy says smiling up at her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that we missed you today." Amy smiles down at Macy before looking back up at Brittany.

"I'll go get Jason." Amy says going back to get Brittany's son.

Once she comes back she hands Jason over along with an invitation it looks like.

"One of the kids in Macy's daycare class is having a birthday party in a couple of weekends and wanted me to give one to Macy." Amy says.

"Okay thanks, we will see you tomorrow." Brittany says taking her kids back to the car.

"Did you hear that Macy someone from your class is going to have a birthday party, do you want to go?" Brittany asks her daughter as she gets Jason and her in their car seats.

"Yes mommy! That will be so much fun are we going now?" Macy asks excitedly.

"No sweetie we will go in a couple of weekends, okay." Brittany says finally getting Macy buckled in.

"Can mama come too?" Macy asks Brittany.

"How about you ask her the next time we see her okay." Brittany says leaving the parking lot headed back home.

The next morning it's the same routine as always getting the kids to daycare and then heading to work.

Brittany gets there and teaches her classes as normal, before she starts her last class she sees Meg walk in. Meg sees Brittany and waves at her then gets her things put down ready to start stretching.

Brittany waves back and gets her things together to start her class. "Alright guys make your way to the floor so we can get warmed up." Brittany says as everyone starts.

At the end of the class everyone starts to leave, but Meg waits back to talk to Brittany.

When she sees the class emptying out she walks over to her. "Hey I just wanted to say thanks for letting me come to this class it was amazing." Meg says smiling up at Brittany.

"Yeah of course. I'm guessing you are going to want to sign up for some more?" Brittany asks as she picks up a few more things.

"Yeah that would be great. I was actually wondering if I could start taking three classes a week? I really think it will help me." Meg asks Brittany wanting to improve on her dancing.

"Sure. Three days would be a good start to work on your rhythm and moves."

"Okay great can I just make payments or do I have to pay all up front?" Meg asks hoping she can make payments.

"How about you just pay for two days a week and just pay the first couple weeks up front and then we can worry about the rest later." Knowing how it was for her when she was first starting off trying to improve her dancing.

"Great, thanks again Brittany." Meg says turning around to grab her bag and get going.

Mike walks up to Brittany. "Who's the new one, I haven't seen her in here she's pretty good."

"Yeah she said she's had friends take this class so she wanted to try it herself." Brittany says to Mike.

"Ah is she taking all of the classes with you? She seems to want you to be her instructor." Mike says smirking.

"I'm just being helpful Mike, I know how it is to try and make it as a dancer." Brittany says looking at Mike wondering what he's thinking.

"Okay whatever you say." Mike says before helping Brittany close up.

Brittany gets home that night and hangs out with her kids when she gets a phone call from Santana.

"Hey Santana." Brittany says smiling into the phone.

"Hey Brit. Just wanted to call and say goodnight to the kids. Also I have a business trip this weekend so I was wondering if I could take the kids another night?" Santana asks hoping this won't be a big deal.

"Uh yeah that would be fine. Are you still going to be able to make it to the birthday party?" Brittany asks knowing that she told Macy that she would.

"Yeah the business trip will be the weekend before the birthday party. I'm kind of excited to get to go with you and the kids." Santana says to Brittany.

"Yeah me too San. Well Macy is standing here trying to take the phone so I'll let you talk with her."

"Okay." Santana says laughing as she hears Macy on the other end.

"Hey mama!" Macy says loudly into the phone.

"Hey baby, are you getting ready for bed?" Santana asks her daughter.

"Yes mommy already put Jason to bed so I'm next. Mommy said she will read me a book if I go brush my teeth like a big girl." Macy says to her mom.

"Well then you should do that, I just wanted to call and say goodnight and I'll see you soon."

"Ok mama."

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mama." Macy says handing the phone back to Brittany.

"Santana?" Brittany asks wondering if she is still on the line.

"Yeah I'm still here." Santana says.

"Okay well I'll see you soon, good night San."

"Goodnight Brit." Santana says before hanging up.

The next day Brittany is at work and she doesn't think she'll be done in time to pick up the kids. She picks up her phone and calls Santana.

"Hey Brit." Santana says smiling into the phone.

"Hey San. Sorry for calling you, but I need a favor." Brittany says into the phone.

"Yeah what is it?" Santana asks wanting to help Brittany out in any way that she can.

"I don't think I'm going to be finished in time to pick up the kids. I was wondering if you could go get them in the next thirty minutes and take them to your house and then I could come pick them up after? I know this is really late notice." Brittany says knowing that Santana may be busy.

"No I can leave now and go get them, that won't be a problem Brit." Santana says starting to gather up her things.

"Are you sure, I know you are probably busy." Brittany says knowing that Santana always has a lot of work to do.

"No I can leave, I'll just get Brad to take over for the evening. They're my kids too, I should go when you are running late."

"Thanks San. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way to your house." Brittany says happy that Santana can pick them up.

"Okay take your time, it will be nice to spend some time with our kids." Santana says before hanging up. Once she shuts down her computer and grabs her bag she makes her way into her assistants office.

"Hey Brad cancel any other meetings that we have today, I have to go pick up my kids. Can you handle it here by yourself for the rest of the day?" Santana asks even though she's going to leave anyways.

"Yeah I got it, if there are any major issues I'll just give you a call." Brad says knowing that he can handle an afternoon without his boss.

"Alright thanks Brad and I'll see you tomorrow." Santana says leaving to get to the daycare.

After Santana gets her kids home she makes them dinner and puts on a movie for them.

Brittany called and let her know that she was on her way over. Once she got there Santana welcomed her in.

"Thanks again San." Brittany says going into the house putting her bag down.

"You don't have to thank me Brit, I'm glad I could help." Santana says resting her hand on Brittany's.

"I fed them dinner and they are just watching a movie right now. They were really good, I miss the little things with them." Santana says as she pulls away from Brittany.

"I know they grow so fast. They are a handful though." Brittany says knowing that she loves her kids more than anything, but having both of them all the time by herself really is a lot.

"I know they are , only being one person makes it harder. Jasmine was here to help me, but she had to leave about an hour ago to get to work." Santana says to Brittany.

"Would you like something to eat, I have plenty of dinner left over?" Santana asks Brittany wanting her to stay longer.

"Yeah sure that would be great." Brittany says turning to check on her kids to make sure they were still in the living room. When she sees that they are okay she goes to sit at the kitchen table.

Santana brings over the food and a glass of water for Brittany. Brittany grabs the fork and starts to eat as Santana finishes cleaning up the kitchen.

"Macy is super excited about this birthday party. It's the first one that is one of her friends that she actually hangs out with." Brittany says after taking a sip of her water.

"I know that's all she talked about tonight. It will be good for all of us to go, did you already get the gift or do you want me to take her to pick something out?" Santana asks going to sit next to Brittany.

"I was going to take her tomorrow after I pick her up from daycare, so I got it thanks though." Brittany says as she finishes eating.

"Thanks again Santana for picking them up and dinner." Brittany says genuinely knowing that it is helpful when Santana is there to help out.

"Anytime Brit." Santana says looking at Brittany sincerely. After a few seconds Brittany looks away and stands up.

"Well I should probably get them home. It's getting close to their bed time and they still need baths."

"Okay I'll help you get them to the car." Santana says as she goes to get Macy ready to go and grabs Jason's diaper bag.

Santana and Brittany get them into the car and Brittany then turns towards Santana.

"Thanks again for this. So I'll see you when you get back from your business trip?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah of course. Goodnight Brit." Santana says taking the risk and giving Brittany a hug.

Brittany stands there for a second before reciprocating the hug and wrapping her arms around Santana tightly. Brittany wishes that they could just be together again and she feels like they are almost there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. I've been on vacation for the last couple of weeks, but I'm back now. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next week goes by as normal, Brittany has been working at the dance studio and Santana has been working also. Santana would like things to progress a little faster but she doesn't want to push it.

Santana shows up at Brittany's house ready to take her kids to the birthday party that Macy can't stop talking about.

"Hey Santana." Brittany says as she opens the door so Santana can come in. When she gets in she sees Macy with the gift all dressed ready to go.

"Mama!" Macy yells smiling and running over to Santana.

"Hey sweetie!" Santana says picking up her daughter and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready for the birthday party?" Santana asks her already excited daughter.

"Yes! I can't wait to see all my friends from school and get to play with them. Let's go! Let's go!" Macy says as Santana sets her down.

"Okay we are going, but your mommy has to get Jason ready and then we can head out." Santana says as Brittany brings Jason out dressed and in his car seat ready to go.

"Alright do we have everything? Gift, purses, diaper bag." Brittany asks not wanting to forget anything important.

"Yeah I think we do. Here I'll carry Jason out to the car, so that you can grab the rest of the stuff." Santana offers as she takes Jason from Brittany and takes him to the car.

Once they are in the car they head to the birthday party. When they get there they already see a lot of cars and people inside.

Brittany rings the doorbell with Santana right next to her with Macy.

"Hi! You must be Macy! Ashlynn has been talking about you all day!" The person says that answers the door before looking up.

"Hi you must be her parents. I'm Emma, Ashlynn's mom, it's nice to meet you all." She says smiling at Brittany and Santana.

"Come on in. If you want to set the present down over there you can, and make yourself comfortable. Macy if you want to go in the backyard all the kids are out there." She says looking down at Macy.

Macy looks at both of her moms before they nod and she takes off towards the backyard.

"This is a nice house isn't it Brit." Santana states while they walk over to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Yeah it is. The kids probably all have their own bedrooms and bathrooms." Brittany says as they make their way outside to keep an eye on Macy.

After a little while Jason needs to be changed so Brittany makes her way into the house to find the bathroom.

She sees someone standing in the kitchen and decides to ask them.

"Excuse me." Brittany says before the person turns around.

"Yes." The person says looking up.

"Brittany?" The person asks surprised.

"Meg? What are you doing here?" Brittany asks.

"Oh it's my niece's birthday today, you must have a kid that she knows from school." Meg says a little flushed from seeing Brittany.

"Yeah my daughter Macy, she knows her from daycare, and this is my son Jason." Brittany says as Meg looks surprised she has kids.

"Wow I didn't know you had kids, you look too good to have them especially this little one." Meg says seeing how young Jason is.

"Thanks." Brittany says not sure how to react to that comment.

Santana realizes that Brittany has been gone for awhile. Longer than it should take so she heads into the house to check on her.

When she gets through the door she sees her talking to some women rather animatedly. She can feel her jealousy coming out even if Brittany isn't doing anything but talking to this women.

She decides to walk over to see who this person is that seems to be a little to flirtatious with her wife.

Santana gets closer and wraps her hand around Brittany's waist and gets right next to her, letting the other women know that she's taken.

Brittany is a little surprised by the gesture, but knows exactly why Santana is doing it.

"Hey babe, you hadn't come back for awhile so I was just coming to check on you and Jason." Santana says smiling at Brittany while squeezing her waist.

She looks over at the other women not impressed. "Hi I'm Santana, Brittany's wife and who are you?"

"Oh, hi I'm Meg, I take a few dance classes with Brittany during the week." Meg says a little intimidated by Santana.

She looks back to Brittany seeing Jason trying to wiggle out of her arms. "Do you want me to take him?" Santana asks as Brittany looks over to her.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." Brittany says handing Jason over to Santana.

"Well it was nice meeting you Santana, and it was good seeing you Brittany, but I should probably head back outside to help my sister with the festivities." Meg says wanting to get out of this conversation.

Brittany looks at Santana shaking her head.

"What? You were gone for awhile and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Santana says to Brittany hoping she doesn't get upset.

"I was just talking with her and you come over ready to pounce on her without even knowing who she was. " Brittany says irritated.

"Brittany by the way she was looking at you I can tell she wants more than just friendship. I don't even know who she is and obviously she didn't know you had kids or a wife." Santana says wondering why this women didn't know that.

"I never felt it was necessary to talk with her about my personal life Santana. You are acting so jealous right now." Brittany says starting to walk back outside.

"Brittany wait." Santana says grabbing at Brittany's hand.

"We can discuss all of this later when we aren't at someone else's house letting our daughter have fun at a birthday party." Brittany says before heading back outside.

Santana sighs and knows she needs to get Brittany back before someone else steps in. She takes Jason to change before she heads back out to sit with Brittany.

"I went ahead and changed him. I think he's getting hungry though, did you pack any snacks." Santana asks as she hands him to Brittany.

"Yeah they are in the diaper bag." Brittany says taking Jason.

Santana finds it and hands it to Brittany so that she can feed Jason. As the evening goes on they watch Macy having a good time and head out once the presents and cake are done.

Brittany and Santana remained quiet on the way home both wondering what their conversation was going to entail.

When they get back to the house Brittany goes to put Jason down for a nap and Santana carries Macy to her room. She fell asleep on the car ride home.

Brittany was in the living room putting some of the things away when Santana walked in. She stayed silent for a second before walking closer to Brittany.

"So are we going to talk?" Santana asks hesitantly.

Brittany slowly stops what she's doing to turn around and face Santana.

"I guess now is as good of time as any." Brittany starts to say. "Why don't you go first."

Santana takes a deep breath before speaking. "These past couple of months have been very eye opening for me. I go home every night after work and walk into a house that isn't mine and I don't have you giving me a kiss to let me know you're happy I'm home. Or Macy running towards me ready to play and tell me about her day. I miss it. I know I've made mistakes and I believe that this time apart has really made me realize just how much I would be missing out on if it stays like this." Santana says looking at Brittany closely before stepping closer.

"I'm not saying that I should move back in yet, but I do want to start making progress, I don't want someone else coming in that isn't me. I want to be the one that you want to see and take out on dates and tell about their day. All I'm asking is to take you on a date and start things slow again." Santana says hoping that Brittany feels the same.

"Santana there will never be anyone but you. I know we are going through a tough spot in our marriage, but I would never want to be with anyone else. I just didn't feel like your family needed to be on the backburner anymore. We deserve to be your number one priority." Brittany says wanting Santana to know how she feels.

"I know Brittany, and you are. I was so selfish before when I would put my work before you guys, but I've learned a lot over these last couple of months. Seeing you talk with that other women just made me realize even more that you are a catch and anybody would be lucky to have you, but I want that lucky person to be me." Santana says taking Brittany's hand.

"This is it Santana, I do want to start going on dates again, but this is the last chance. You can't put us through this again especially our children." Brittany says to Santana before speaking again.

"You know that I would never be with anybody else right?" Brittany says as she lets Santana take her hand.

Santana hesitates and pauses. "I don't know Brit, I messed up and I wouldn't blame you for wanting to see someone else, but seeing how much that women wanted you at the party made me worry."

Brittany looks at Santana and sees how sincere she is and how worried she is that someone else would come in. "San there was nothing between us, and there would never have been. I'm married to you, I still want to be with you I don't think about being with anybody else but you okay." Brittany says wanting Santana to know how she feels and even though they are separated she would never be with anyone else.

"I know and you won't have to worry about this happening again. I love you and our kids to much to throw you away again." Santana says brushing some hair out of Brittany's face.

Brittany looks at Santana really believing her and thinking that starting slow is what they need to do to rebuild what they had before.

Brittany blinks a few times before stepping back knowing that they were entering dangerous territory if they stayed that close for too long.

"I know Santana and I see the changes that you have made and I am so grateful. I know this can work and I think taking it slow is just what we need to do." Brittany says giving Santana a smile.

"Great so how about I take you out Thursday night? I can get with Jasmine and have her watch the kids for us." Santana says knowing that she wants Brittany to know she's serious.

"Okay Thursday would be great." Brittany says smiling at Santana. Santana smiles back before speaking again.

"Well I'm going to head out I'm supposed to help Jasmine with something tonight, but I had a good time with you and the kids, opposed to the whole incident with Meg." Santana says knowing that this would be a good place to end the night.

"I did too other than the that, but I'm glad we are working on this." Brittany says smiling.

"Me too Brit. I'll see you Thursday." Santana says smiling and giving Brittany a hug before leaving.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know it's taken forever for me to get this chapter out and I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy, and I'm trying to work on the next chapter now, but it may still take me some time to finish it. Thank again for reading this story, it means a lot.**_

* * *

The next couple of days went by normal, but all Santana could think about was the date that she was going to have with Brittany. Santana had tried on fifteen different outfits before picking one out. She knew that this was her chance to impress Brittany and show her that they still have what they had before.

"So how do I look?" Santana asks her sister walking out into the living room.

"You look great Santana, Brittany will love it." Jasmine says smiling at her sister.

"I just want to impress her." Santana says nervously.

"Just be yourself Santana. Brittany married you for you not some person that you think she wants. Just have fun okay?" Jasmine says wanting her sister to feel comfortable.

Santana smiles at her sister and gives her a hug. "Thank you and thank you for watching the kids tonight." Santana says pulling back out of the hug.

"Of course. I love spending time with my niece and nephew." Jasmine says excitedly.

"You ready to go?" Santana asks her sister grabbing her purse and keys.

"Whenever you are." Jasmine starts walking behind Santana.

Santana and Jasmine head out to Brittany's, once they get there they walk up to the door and knock. It takes Brittany a few minutes to get to the door, but she does opening it while holding Jason.

"Hey." Brittany says smiling at Santana before looking to Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine come on in." Brittany says moving over so that Santana and Jasmine can come in. Santana stops in front of Brittany a little nervous.

"Hey Brit." Santana says smiling up at her as Jason reaches out for his mama.

"Hey buddy you want to come to mama for a second." Santana says as Brittany hands him over.

"You look nice Santana." Brittany says smiling back at her.

"Thanks, so do you." Santana says taking in Brittany's natural beauty. After a few seconds Santana looks around for her daughter. "Where's Macy?" Santana questions knowing she is usually the first one to come out of her room and greet her.

"She fell asleep about an hour ago, she should be waking up soon though. I think she was tired from the park earlier." Brittany says as Santana nods.

Brittany walks over to Jasmine to give her the details and write down what foods Jason and Macy can eat and what time they should be in bed.

"If you need anything you have both Santana and I's numbers so don't hesitate to call." Brittany says wanting Jasmine to know that if there is any trouble to please let them know.

"I got it Brittany. I will follow your schedule and if I have any questions I will be sure to call. You guys go have a good time and don't worry about them I got this." Jasmine says confidently trying to ease Brittany's anxiety of leaving her kids.

"Thanks sis I'm not sure what time we will be back, but it won't be too late." Santana says happy her sister could help out.

"Stay out as long as you want I have nothing else to do."Jasmine says grabbing Jason from Santana.

"Brit do you have everything you need?" Santana asks ready to leave.

"Yeah let me grab my purse and we can head out." Brittany grabs her purse and kissing Jason on the forehead before heading out with Santana.

Santana goes around to the passenger side and opens the door for Brittany.

"Thanks San, so where are you taking me?" Brittany asks excited to be going out with just Santana. It's been so long since they've been out on an actual date.

"Just got reservations at this restaurant downtown. I asked for a quieter section so that we could have our privacy." Santana says as she pulls out of the driveway and heads to the restaurant.

"I hope it's not too expensive Santana you know I would be happy going anywhere." Brittany says impressed with Santana actually making reservations.

"I wanted this to be special. It's our first date since our separation and I think you deserve a nice night out." Santana smiles over to Brittany who looks at Santana and smiles back.

Once they get to the restaurant they valet park and get out in front. "Wow Santana this place looks super expensive, are you sure we have the money for this?" Brittany asks as Santana opens the door to the restaurant for her.

"Don't worry about it, I just want you to have a good time." Santana smiles and walks up to the hostess stand.

"Hi I have a reservation for a table for two under Lopez." Santana says as the hostess looks in her computer.

"Yes I see it right here, why don't you follow me and I will take you to your seats m'am. " The hostess grabs their menus as Brittany and Santana follow behind her.

They reach their seats and Santana pulls out Brittany's chair letting her sit down first before she sits down next to her.

Brittany picks up the menu and looks through it and Santana does the same.

"There are so many options I don't know what to choose." Brittany says not sure about what to get.

Santana looks over her menu and smiles at her wife seeing her looking overwhelmed by all the options.

"If it's okay Brit I can order for the both of us." Santana suggests as Brittany looks up at her and smiles.

"That would actually be great." Brittany says as she puts her menu down and looks across at Santana. While she's looking at the menu all Brittany can think about is how breathtaking Santana is.

When the waitress makes her way over Santana orders a few drinks first for them before ordering their meals.

"How was the business trip you went on the other weekend I never got a chance to ask you about it." Brittany says starting with small talk.

"It was okay, like every other business trip. Of course I would have rather been spending it with my kids and you." Santana says to Brittany looking up.

"Yeah Macy was wondering where you were, I think she is starting to understand more about going to your new house and then coming back to her house. She's kind of confused." Brittany says knowing that Macy doesn't quite understand why she is switching houses so much.

"I know she has been asking me questions about it too. I try to avoid the questions, but she doesn't quite understand why she goes from mommy's house to mama's house." Santana says hoping that this will stop soon.

"I do know that she enjoys seeing you all the time though. She said the other day that you are home more and that she gets to spend more time with you than before." Brittany says to Santana.

"I see how even though I was living with you and the kids I see them more now than I did then. Macy and Jason, and especially you shouldn't have to wonder if I'll be home at night or not." Santana says to Brittany wanting her to understand that she really is getting better.

"Which I wanted to tell you I hired another assistant which is why I went on the business trip in the first place. I want to be home more, and since Brad is working out so well I thought hiring one more person would be even better. They start next week so that should free up some more of my time." Santana says to Brittany hoping she is pleased.

"That's great San. I'm glad to hear that. That will help out a lot with the kids." Brittany says as she sees their waitress come back over with their food.

"Here you go ma'm, I hope you enjoy." The waitress says as she sets the plates down in front of Brittany and Santana and heads away.

After dinner Santana pays for their meal and heads out with Brittany.

As they make their way outside of the restaurant Santana hands the valet her ticket to get her car. While they are waiting Santana looks over to Brittany and can't get over how beautiful she looks. Santana scoots a little closer to Brittany and slowly moves her hand right behind Brittany's and interlaces their fingers. Brittany looks down at their hands together before looking up at Santana and smiling squeezing her hand the rest of the way.

Santana just smiles back while rubbing Brittany's hand with her thumb keeping their fingers interlaced.

They stay like this until they see their car pull up and release hands to get into the vehicle.

Santana starts to pull off looking to Brittany who is looking out the window. "So I wanted to take you to one more place before we head home if that's okay with you and you aren't too tired?" Santana glances at Brittany before looking back at the road.

Brittany turns towards Santana. "That sounds great San." Brittany says smiling over at her.

Santana starts to pull up to a park that has a nice area for them to lay by.

Santana parks the car and goes around to let Brittany out. After she does she opens her trunk and gets out a blanket and the cooler she had in the back with some desserts and wine for them to enjoy.

"What's all this?" Brittany asks as Santana grabs everything and heads to their spot.

"You remember when we used to come here before we had kids. We would just sit in our spot and think about our future?" Santana asks as they make it to their spot and Santana lays out the blanket for them to sit on.

"Yeah I do. We used to come here all the time just to get away from everything. It was so relaxing." Brittany says as she sits on the blanket.

"Would you care for some dessert? I made chocolate covered strawberries because I know they are your favorite." Santana asks as she grabs two plates and puts some strawberries on it for Brittany.

"Yes thanks Santana. You really thought of everything tonight huh?" Brittany says smiling as she takes the strawberries from Santana.

As they eat and just enjoy each other's company Brittany can only smile and think of all the times they would do this and just be content in each other's arms for the night.

"Remember when we would look up at the stars and think of how beautiful it was and wish we could stay out here for days. That was the best. I would rather come out here with you than do anything else." Brittany says looking up at the stars then looking to Santana.

"I remember. It was the best. We should bring the kids here when they are older just to enjoy the peacefulness." Santana says smiling back at Brittany.

"That's a good idea." Brittany says looking to Santana who is already looking back up at the stars.

Brittany scoots a little closer to Santana and leans forward to put her hand over hers. Santana looks next to her at Brittany and turns her palm up to grasp Brittany's hand in hers.

"This was really sweet Santana. I couldn't have asked for a better date. You always know exactly what I need." Brittany says keeping their hands together rubbing her thumb over the top of Santana's hand.

"I just wanted to do something simple that I knew you would enjoy."

"I couldn't have asked for anything more." Brittany smiles.

They sit there for a little while longer before deciding to head to the car and head back home to their kids.

It's kind of late so when they arrive home Jason is already in bed and Macy is sleeping on Jasmine's chest in the living room.

"She fell asleep while we were watching a movie and I didn't want to move her because I thought she would wake up." Jasmine whispers to Santana and Brittany.

"It's okay I'll go and take her to her bed so she can get more comfortable." Brittany says as she carefully picks Macy up and carries her to her room.

Santana stays in the living room with Jasmine.

"How did it go?" Jasmine asks curiously.

"I'll talk with you about it when we get to your house, but let's just say I am confident there will be a second date." Santana says smiling widely knowing that Brittany is the only person she needs.

"I'm so excited for you San." Jasmine says jumping off the couch and giving her a big hug.

"Thanks." Santana says as she hugs her sister back.

After a few seconds Jasmine pulls away and scoots back from Santana as Brittany walks back into the living room.

"I'm going to grab my things and head to the car. Take your time Santana. It was fun hanging out with them tonight so thanks Brittany." Jasmine says smiling at Brittany.

"Of course Jasmine, anytime you want to see them you can and thank you for watching them tonight." Brittany says appreciatively.

Jasmine smiles and gets her stuff and heads out to the car to give Brittany and Santana a little alone time to say bye.

Brittany looks at Santana as Santana just looks back at Brittany.

"Thanks again San this was a great night out. Hopefully we can do it again sometime soon." Brittany says smiling.

"Of course I was thinking since I have the kids this weekend you could come over and we could do something together just the four of us?" Santana says knowing that she wants to spend time as a family doing something fun.

"That sounds great. They will be happy to do anything with the both of us." Brittany says smiling wider because they can do something as a family finally.

"Well I should get going since Jasmine is waiting in the car." Santana says not sure how to end their date. Santana starts to head towards the door as Brittany follows behind to open the door for Santana.

Santana turns around to Brittany. "I guess this is goodnight." Santana says nervously.

"Yeah I guess so." Brittany says just as nervously.

"Goodnight Brittany." Santana says before smiling and opening the door to head out. Once she gets outside and the door is shut she shakes her head, looks up and sighs. She gets a few steps before turning back towards the door and knocking softly.

Brittany was on the other side waiting doing the same thing. As soon as she hears the faint knock she opens the door quietly.

"San what.." But before she can get out more than that Santana slowly caresses the back of Brittany's neck and goes in for a sensual kiss.

Brittany pauses for a second but quickly reciprocates remembering how much she has missed Santana's lips on hers.

Santana pulls back thinking the kiss was over, but before she can pull away Brittany puts her hands on Santana's shoulders pulling her in again for another kiss. As their lips connect they both feel how much they have missed the other.

Once they both need air Brittany pulls back but leaves her hands around Santana and leans her forehead against hers.

"Now that's what I would call a goodbye." Santana says smiling at Brittany looking her in the eyes.

"Me too." Brittany says smiling back before pulling away.

"Goodnight San." Brittany says as Santana smiles back before Brittany slowly closes the door and turns away. She smiles to herself and puts her finger to her lips smiling at what just happened.

Santana walks back to her car and the smile never leaves her face.

"Thanks for the show, I really wanted to see that." Jasmine says smirking at Santana.

"Shut up." Santana says laughing and playfully hits her sister before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

 **Thanks again! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know it has been awhile since updating. I wasn't sure where to go with this story so I hope this chapter is okay. Thanks to whoever is still reading and again I apologize for it taking so long!**_

* * *

The next couple days go as normal. Santana is calling her kids every night, but stays on the phone after to talk with Brittany and see how her day went. It feels like they are back in high school where everything was perfect and they would call each other every night before bed.

They have gone on a couple more dates and have been spending more time together with their kids.

Santana is at her home with Jasmine when she hears her phone ring. When she sees Brittany's name across the screen she smiles and answers quickly.

"Hey Britt I was just thinking about you." Santana smiles into the phone.

"I'm glad that I'm on your mind, but I kind of need to talk with you about something. Could you come by tonight the kids should be asleep by 8:30?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah sure I can come by at 9 is everything okay?" Santana asks worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine just come at 9 okay." Brittany repeats.

"I'll be there. Tell the kids goodnight for me."

"I will see you in a bit." Brittany says before hanging up.

Brittany gets the kids asleep then waits for Santana to come over.

Santana hasn't spent the night yet because they don't want to confuse Macy, but Brittany knows that it's only a matter of time.

After Brittany gets the kids to bed she hears a knock on the door and smiles because she knows it's Santana.

Brittany opens the door and smiles. "Hey" Brittany says opening the door wider to let Santana in.

Santana gets in the house and gives Brittany a kiss. "Hey" Santana says after pulling away and goes to set her purse down in the living room.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about? You had me worried all day." Santana asks turning towards Brittany.

"I didn't want you to worry I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to talk with you in person." Brittany walks closer to Santana so they don't wake the kids.

"So what is it?" Santana asks curiously.

"Your mom called me this morning and basically told me that her and your dad would be here tomorrow to stay for the week. They said they missed their grandchildren and they were coming. I couldn't really argue with them because we haven't really talked with them because of us so..." Brittany says to Santana.

"Ok well what's wrong with that?" Santana asks confused.

"They don't know that we haven't been together for these past few months and that you moved out and since we are trying to work things out I don't really want them to worry about that." Brittany tells Santana as she realizes why Brittany was concerned about this.

"Oh now I see why you are a little concerned. Well what do you want to do about it?" Santana asks.

"I was thinking you could just come back for the week and stay with us? I know we are doing well and I don't want to screw up what we have now, but I don't want to have to talk with your parents about this when we are working it out." Brittany says to Santana a little worried.

Santana walks closer to Brittany and lifts her chin up. "Hey that would be fine. I'll move some of my stuff back in tomorrow morning and we can figure it out for a week okay." Santana says smiling to Brittany.

"Thanks San." Brittany smiles back at Santana before leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

"Do you know what time they are coming tomorrow?" Santana asks pulling out of the kiss.

"I think she said in the afternoon so we have a little time in the morning." Brittany says to Santana.

"Okay that's good. I'm kind of glad I get to spend the week with you guys. It'll be nice to be able to put our kids to sleep every night. We should probably tell Macy about me staying for the week because she won't understand why I'm here." Santana knows Macy will be confused but happy at the same time.

"We can talk with her in the morning when you bring some of your stuff back." Brittany tells Santana before taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie like old times?" Brittany asks as Santana sits right next to her.

"Yeah that sounds great, what movie did you have in mind?" Santana asks smiling back at Brittany.

"How about this one?" Brittany asks getting a comedy out.

"Any movie you want babe." Santana says knowing she just wants to spend this time with Brittany.

Once Brittany puts the movie in she goes to the couch where Santana is already sitting. Brittany snuggles into Santana as the movie starts.

After about half of the movie they start to hear Jason crying in his crib.

"I'll get him." Santana says as Brittany slides off of her and Santana stands up to go get their son.

Santana makes her way to her sons room.

"Hey baby. What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Santana asks as she picks him up.

"Mama." Jason replies as he snuggle into her.

Santana goes into the kitchen where Brittany is already making a bottle.

"I figured he would be hungry." Brittany finishes heating up the bottle and hands it to Santana.

"Does he usually wake up like that?" Santana asks as she goes to sit on the couch still holding Jason.

"Yeah usually. I'm not sure why he keeps waking up, it's been happening for the last couple of weeks." Brittany goes to sit down also.

Santana looks at Jason then looks to Brittany. "I'm sorry for not being here more for you and the kids. You can't be getting great sleep if he keeps waking up like this." Santana is ashamed that Brittany's been doing so much on her own.

"Hey, it's okay. You're here now and we don't need to dwell on the past." Brittany reaching for Santana's hand grabs it softly.

Santana just smiles at her then finishes feeding Jason. After he finishes she burps him and then takes him back to his crib to get him back to sleep.

After that she went out to Brittany who was still in the living room. "I should probably get going so that I can pack a few things to bring back over for the week." Santana goes to grab her purse and keys.

Brittany stands up and follows Santana too the door. "Okay, so tomorrow you will be here in the morning?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, I'll get Jasmine to help and tell her what's going on. I'll also call my mom just to confirm everything."

"Okay that would be a good idea." Brittany agrees with Santana.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow and I'm glad I got to see you tonight." Santana says smiling at Brittany.

"Me too." Brittany smiles back and gives Santana a chaste kiss. As she starts to pull away Santana pulls Brittany back in by her elbow gently for a couple more kisses.

After a few seconds of kissing Brittany pulls back. "Goodnight babe." Brittany says letting go of Santana.

"Good night Britt I'll see you in the morning." Santana says as she turns to leave.

Once Santana gets to Jasmine's house she tells her about the plan and Jasmine is all for it.

* * *

The next morning Santana gets up puts a pot of coffee on and decides to call her mom.

After a few rings she answers. "Hey Santana so I'm assuming I got a phone call because you've talked with Brittany?" Santana's mom asks knowing that her daughter hasn't been keeping in touch.

"Yes I talked with Brittany and I'm sorry for not calling and inviting you over to see us and your grandchildren. Everything's been crazy busy lately." Santana says knowing since she's been focused on her relationship with Brittany she's forgotten about everything else.

"We all are busy Santana you could have still called every once in awhile. But that's why I called Brittany, I knew she wouldn't say no to your dad and I staying for the week." Santana's mom says into the phone.

"I wouldn't have said no either but more than a days notice would have been nice." Santana says with an even tone.

"This way there was no backing out." Santana's mom says knowing that her daughter didn't have time to cancel.

"What time are you and dad arriving so that I can come pick you up?" Santana asks.

"We should be in around six tonight. Also is your sister going to come by?"

"Yes mom she will despite what you may think I do keep in contact with her." Santana replies knowing that her mom is upset about her daughters not keeping in touch.

"Look mom I don't want to argue about not keeping in contact. I'm glad that you and dad are coming and I know Macy and Jason would love to see you. So would Brittany and I." Santana knows she does miss her mom and would like to see her.

"Well I'm glad because I miss seeing you guys too." her mom says emotionally.

"Okay I'll be there at six to pick you guys up and I'll let Brittany know."

"Okay love you honey."

"Love you too mom."

"So I'm guessing you are on okay terms with mom?" Jasmine asks walking into the kitchen to get her a cup of coffee.

"I guess. She's coming in at six so that gives us time to get some boxes to Brittany's and talk with Macy." Santana says grabbing a cup of coffee herself.

"We can leave after this." Jasmine says holding up her coffee before taking a sip.

Santana just nods and goes to sit at the table to call Brittany and let her know that they will be there in about 30 minutes.

Once they finish their coffee, Santana and Jasmine get the boxes that they are ready to take over to Brittany's.

"Did we get everything that you wanted to take back?" Jasmine asks carrying the last box out.

"Yeah I think that's good. Let's head over to Brittany's now so we have enough time to unload the boxes." Santana gets into the car with her sister getting in the passenger seat.

Once they arrive at Brittany's, Santana approaches the door and knocks. She hears Brittany talking to who she can only assume is Macy.

Brittany opens the door. "Mama!" Macy says yelling and running towards Santana.

"Hey baby!" Santana says kneeling down to pick up Macy and give her a hug.

"Mommy told me that grandma and grandpa are coming to visit and you are staying too!" Macy says smiling at her mom.

"Yep I sure am. I'm so excited to be able to stay with you, mommy and Jason." Santana says as she sets Macy down who then runs towards her aunt.

"Hey babe." Brittany says as she gives Santana a peck on her lips.

"Hey, I brought some boxes and was going to unload some of them into the bedroom." Santana says to Brittany standing in the doorway.

"Okay do you need any help?" Brittany asks.

"No I think Jasmine and I can get it. But thanks." Santana says to Brittany.

"Macy come back in so your mama and aunt can bring the boxes in!" Brittany yells to Macy who turns around and runs back inside.

After a few minutes Jasmine and Santana get the boxes inside and start unloading them. It takes a couple hours to get everything back in their places but eventually they do.

Brittany walks back into the bedroom once Santana is almost finished.

"It looks so different in here with all of your stuff back in the room." Brittany starts to grab a picture off of her dresser. It's of Brittany and Santana at the park as Brittany is holding Jason, and Macy is playing catch with Santana.

Santana walks up behind Brittany. "It's a good different isn't it?" Santana asks.

Brittany turns towards her and smiles. "Yeah of course it is. It looks more like our bedroom did before you know living in separate houses."

"Hopefully it can stay like this." Santana smiles back at Brittany and gives her a chaste kiss before pulling back and finishing unloading the boxes.

Once everything is settled they have a few hours before Santana's parents show up.

"I think we should talk with Macy too before your parents show up." Brittany tells Santana as they finishes setting everything up.

"Okay let's go get her from the living room." Santana says as her and Brittany head into the living room where Jasmine, Macy and Jason are playing.

"Hey Macy mommy and I wanted to talk with you." Santana smiles towards her daughter as she walks towards them.

"What mamma?" Macy asks confused.

"You know how grandma and grandpa are coming back for the week?" Santana starts as Macy nods.

"Well I'll be staying for the week too." Santana continues.

"You will be here at night to tuck me in?" Macy asks still not understanding.

"Yes baby, I'll be here all week to help you with your homework and to take you to the park or to tuck you in at night." Santana smiles at her daughter.

"Really mamma!" Macy smiles.

"Yep!" Santana replies before Macy gives her a big hug. When she pulls away she looks to Brittany.

"Where is Aunt Jasmine going to stay?" Macy asks concerned.

"She will stay at her apartment where your mamma and her have been staying. She will be okay." Brittany tells her daughter.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Macy yells before going back to play with her little brother and aunt.

Santana stands next to Brittany. "I hope she doesn't mention anything to my mom or dad, explaining all of that would be a hassle and in the past."

"Yeah but if she does it won't be a big deal now that we are truly working on our relationship." Brittany smiles at Santana before giving her a kiss.

They stay for a little longer before both Jasmine and Santana go to pick up their parents.

"Alright Britt, we'll be back in a little bit." Santana tells Brittany before grabbing her keys and heading out with Jasmine.

Once they get to the airport they park and go to the front where their parents should be coming out. After a few minutes they see their parents approaching with their bags. Their mom is the first one to spot them and she picks up her pace.

"My girls!" She yells running up to give them a hug.

"Hey mom." Santana smiles before pulling out of the hug seeing her dad approaching.

"Hey dad." Santana smiles as her father pulls her into a hug also.

"I missed you." Her dad tells her.

"I missed you too dad." Santana says truthfully.

"Where are my daughter in law and grandchildren?" Santana's mother asks.

"They are at home. It was too much to bring them so Brittany was making dinner for us all and we just decided to come pick you guys up." Santana leans down to take her moms bag.

They start to walk out to the car and get in to head back to Brittany and Santana's house.

Once they arrive Jasmine and Santana grab the bags as their parents walk ahead.

When they get to the door Santana opens it. "Hey babe we are back!" Santana yells as she sees Macy running to the door.

"Hey Macy, wow you've gotten so big!" Santana's mom comments before giving her granddaughter a hug.

"I know grandma! I grew so much!" Macy smiles as she pulls out of the hug. When she does she sees Brittany walking over holding Jason.

"Hey Maribel." She smiles before Maribel walks over pulling Brittany in for a hug.

"Hey sweetheart. And who do we have here?" Santana's mom smiles looking at Jason.

"Jason can you say hi to grandma?" Brittany looks to Jason who seems kind of shy burying his head into Brittany.

"He'll warm up to you after a few minutes." Brittany smiles.

"I know he is so big." Maribel comments as Brittany sets him down. When she does he starts running over towards Santana.

When she feels him by her side she bends down to pick him up. "Hey baby." She smiles as he lays his head on her chest.

"You ready to eat dinner?" She asks him as she starts to make her way into the kitchen to put him in his high chair.

"Yes dinner is ready so if everyone wants to sit around the table we can eat." Brittany announces as everyone make their way into the kitchen.

Santana gets Jason in his highchair as Macy goes to sit next to him. "Macy do you want just chicken, or do you want some beef too?" Santana asks her daughter.

"Just chicken please." Macy says politely before Santana goes to get Macy's food and Jason's.

Once she does she sits down to help feed Jason as everyone gathers around the kitchen table.

"This looks great Brittany, thank you for making dinner." Maribel comments before starting to eat.

"It was no problem, I was trying to find something easy that everyone would like. I thought you guys would be hungry after your flight." Brittany says as she starts to eat herself.

They all have small talk at the table while they all eat their dinner. As Santana is feeding Jason, Brittany notices that she hasn't had a chance to eat her own plate of food.

"Hey babe, I can finish feeding him so you can eat." Brittany says as she puts her hand on Santana's arm.

"I got it Britt, you finish eating." Santana insists.

"Baby I'm done so you eat while I feed him." Brittany continues. Santana looks at Brittany before handing her the spoon to let her feed him as she eats herself.

After dinner Santana shows her mom and dad where they will be staying. "You guys are staying in here and the guest bathroom is just down the hall. So if you guys want to get settled you are more than welcome too." Santana suggests.

"Yes honey I think we are going to put our things away and get ready for bed it's been a long day." Maribel says as she gives her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay mom sounds good. We will have plenty of time this week to do things together. Goodnight dad." Santana says before letting her parents settle in while going out into the kitchen to help Brittany.

"I'm going to head home, but let me know if you guys decide to do anything tomorrow." Jasmine says.

"Alright sis, thanks for everything and I'll be seeing you a lot this week. Drive careful." Santana gives her sister a hug before she heads out.

"You need help babe." Santana asks Brittany as she sees her cleaning up the kitchen.

"Could you get Jason a bath while I finish cleaning in here. Then I'll get Macy to bed." Brittany tells Santana.

"Sure come on big guy." Santana smiles at Jason lifting him off of the ground and taking him to get a bath.

Once she is finishes she gets his bottle and rocks him until he falls asleep. When he does she takes him back to his room and lays him down. When she comes out she sees that Brittany is putting Macy to bed so she quietly walks in.

"Mamma." Macy smiles before Santana sits on the edge of the bed next to Brittany.

"Is mommy reading you a book?" Santana asks.

"Yes but she's almost done." Macy comments as Brittany finishes reading the story to her daughter.

When Brittany finishes reading she sees Macy fast asleep. They both give her a kiss on her forehead before heading back into their bedroom.

"Quite a day don't you think?" Santana smiles before sitting on the bed.

"Yeah it was but I think it went well all things considered." Brittany replies looking at Santana sitting on the bed not sure of how this sleeping arrangement will work.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I'm a teacher, and the month of May is very overwhelming so I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone still reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"You know my parents are going to want to spend every minute with the kids. I'm going to try and get off a couple days of work but I'll have to go in some of the week." Santana says as she sits on the edge of the bed taking her shoes off.

"Okay yeah and then I can take the other days off and spend some time with your parents." Brittany replies as she stands to the side.

"That sounds great babe." Santana smiles before getting off the bed.

She sees Brittany looking a little nervous. "Hey what's wrong?" Santana asks walking closer to Brittany.

Brittany sighs before speaking. "We haven't slept in the same bed for awhile and I'm just... I don't know a little nervous I guess." Brittany says honestly.

Santana looks at Brittany and gives her a small smile. "We haven't, but I think this will be good for us. I miss having you lying next to me like it used to be." Santana brushes some hair out of Brittany's face.

"I miss it too." Brittany smiles too Santana before giving her a hug.

"We'll go get a shower first and then I'll get one after you." Santana lets go of Brittany as she nods and heads to get ready for bed.

Santana waits until Brittany closes the door before sighing and sitting on the bed. Santana wants everything to go perfectly so that she can prove that Brittany and her should go back to living together and being a family again. She decides to turn on the television to distract her mind.

Once Brittany is finished she heads into the bedroom where Santana is leaning against the headboard watching TV. When she sees Brittany coming out in her boy shorts and tank top she gulps while taking her in. She can't believe she would let work get between them.

"San? San?" Brittany gets closer to the bed waving her hand in front of Santana's face.

"Yeah?" Santana shakes her head looking at Brittany.

"Your turn." Brittany smiles before Santana gets out of bed and gets ready for bed herself.

When Santana is finished she heads out into the bedroom where she sees Brittany already asleep on her side. Santana smiles widely before carefully getting in next to her. She lays down and looks over to Brittany who couldn't look more beautiful if she tried. Santana doesn't want to push it so she just lays on her side trying to not get in Brittany's space unless she wants her too.

After a few minutes of laying there she feels Brittany start to move and turn more towards her. Santana isn't sure what to do so she just stays still. Brittany moves closer and throws her arm around Santana's waist. Brittany's breath keeps hitting the side of Santana's neck and she's trying to remain calm and figure out where to put her hands.

She waits a second before putting her hand on top of Brittany's loving how close they are even if Brittany doesn't realize it. After a few minutes Santana drifts off to sleep herself.

The next morning Brittany starts to stir a little confused about feeling the warmth next to her. When she starts to lift her head she sees that Santana has her arms wrapped protectively around her and she is practically laying on top of Santana. At first she thinks about moving and acting like this didn't happen, but she feels comfortable and smiles putting her head back down on Santana's chest savoring the moment for a little longer.

After a few more minutes she starts to hear Jason crying in his crib so she decides to gently remove herself from Santana to go get him.

In the kitchen Maribel is making breakfast for the whole family with Macy by her side.

"Grandma how long are you staying?" Macy asks as Maribel starts cracking some eggs.

"Until the end of the week sweetie." Maribel replies smiling at her granddaughter.

"I like having you here grandma because mommy and mama are here all the time." Macy smiles.

"I like being here too sweetie, but I think your mommy and mama are here all the time even when I leave." Maribel says confused.

"No" Macy shakes her head.

"What do you mean?" Maribel continues to question.

"Mama stays with Aunt Jasmine, we go see here when she's not working. I have seen mama more now." Macy continue to say as she stirs the pancake batter.

"Why would your mama stay with Aunt Jasmine?" Maribel presses.

"Mommy and mama said they need to because of mama's work. I don't like when mama isn't with me." Macy starts to say.

"I know honey, but mama is here now and grandma and grandpa." Maribel smiles at her granddaughter not wanting her to be upset.

After mixing the batter they start to make the pancakes when Brittany walks in with Jason.

"Hey mommy! Grandma and me are making pancakes for everyone!" Macy smiles.

"Are you! I thought I smelled something delicious!" Brittany smiles back walking over to put Jason in his high chair.

"Good morning Maribel." Brittany smiles getting the coffee going.

"Good morning Brittany." Maribel gives a small smile back trying to act normal.

"Where's Santana?" Maribel asks.

"She is still asleep. I thought I would let her sleep in for a bit since we don't have anything going on this morning." Brittany tells Maribel as she goes to pour her coffee.

"Oh, well breakfast is almost ready if you would like to sit." Maribel continues as Brittany nods and goes to the table where she sits next to Jason and Macy goes to sit next to her mom.

Throughout the rest of the day Maribel isn't sure of what to do with the information that was given to her. She tried to remain normal but it was proving hard not to ask questions.

Santana was out at the back patio when Maribel decided to finally discuss what's she's been wanting to all day.

"Hey mom." Santana starts as she takes a seat across from her.

"Why did Macy tell me that she doesn't see you all the time and you live with Jasmine?!" Maribel asks raising her voice.

"Um" Santana starts caught off guard.

"Why Santana?!"

"Keep your voice down! The kids are asleep." Santana replies in a hushed whisper.

"I want answers." Maribel sternly says.

"Okay." Santana sighs. "I have been living with Jasmine for the last couple of months. Brittany and I were having issues and I wasn't being a very good wife and we were arguing all the time. She had had enough and told me to leave. I went to stay with Jasmine and I thought it would be a couple days, but it ended up being longer and I needed a place to stay."

"Why?! What did you do that she would not want you with your kids?" Maribel is trying to understand.

"I wasn't around okay, I was working too much and I wasn't here for Brittany or our kids. It was my fault." Santana wants her mom to know Brittany didn't do anything.

"Santana you need to fix this! What is this all an act for us? You didn't think you could tell your father and I about what happened?"

"I just didn't want to worry you guys when we are working things out. And yes I did just move back in but we are doing better now and I've been working on putting my family first. Please don't be mad at us." Santana can tell her mom is unhappy with her.

"I'm not mad. Well I am mad but Santana you can't do that to your family. They are everything." Maribel tries to be calmer.

"I realize that now, I was taking them for granted and I know now what it's like without them and it sucks. I don't want that life again." Santana replies as she sees Brittany coming out.

"Hey." Brittany smiles at both of them before seeing how intense they both look. "Um I can go back in since it looks like you guys are talking. " Brittany starts to say turning back around.

"No stay." Maribel replies looking at Brittany.

Brittany slowly starts to walk and sits next to Santana. "I got Jason to sleep finally." Brittany says knowing the tension is high.

"That's good he has been more wired this week." Santana smiles to Brittany before looking at her mom.

"Brittany your daughter was telling me how Santana has been staying with Jasmine. It would have been nice to know that information before we came."

Brittany looks at Santana before she thinks of what to say. "I just thought it was pointless knowing that Santana and I were doing so much better than we were."

"The fact that you guys were having hard times at all is something you should have told us. We could have been here to help."

"We didn't want to involve more people than we needed too. I think this time apart has made both of us stronger in our own ways." Brittany starts to say.

"I'm sorry mom, but can we look past this and just enjoy the rest of the week as a family?" Santana asks.

Maribel pauses for a second. "I guess but this conversation isn't over." She says as she heads into the house.

Brittany looks to Santana. "What was that all about?"

"I guess Macy told her about me not being here all the time. You know her, she doesn't know when to not say something." Santana comments.

"We should of never thought we could get away with not saying anything. I hope your mom can understand why we didn't." Brittany says concerned.

"I think she does but she isn't happy that we were having problems that serious, I could tell in her voice."

"I'm kind of glad she knows earlier in the week so we can all just enjoy the rest."

"Yeah it will be fine, she'll go to sleep tonight and then after that she will start to get over it. Why don't we go inside and get to bed so tomorrow we can all hangout together." Santana says to Brittany standing up and reaching out her hand for Brittany to take.

Brittany smiles widely before taking Santana's hand and following her into the house.

The next morning Brittany walks out into the living room where she sees Maribel and Macy sitting in the kitchen and Santana's dad holding Jason playing peek a boo. Brittany smiles before entering.

"Good morning." Brittany says to no one in particular.

"Hey mommy!" Macy jumps out of her seat to give her mom a hug.

"Hey baby. Did grandma make you breakfast again?"

"Yes and you too come eat." Macy grabs her moms hand and leads her to the kitchen. Brittany looks up at Maribel and can tell that last night's events are still bothering her.

"Good morning Maribel." Santana's mom looks up to Brittany.

"Good morning Brittany. There is coffee in the pot and if you want to grab a plate you can grab some breakfast." Maribel tells her going back to talk with Macy.

"Thank you for all of this." Brittany says as she grabs a plate.

"Is Santana still sleeping?" She asks.

"Yes I thought I would just let her sleep in since she has to work tomorrow." Brittany doesn't really know what to say to not make this more awkward than it is.

"Hmm." Maribel replies going to sit at the kitchen table with her coffee.

Brittany sighs and finishes getting her food before taking a seat at the table also.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Brittany starts a light conversation.

"It doesn't matter to me. Maybe we can take the kids to the park and then after I can take Macy and Jason somewhere so you and Santana can have some time together." Maribel looks up at Brittany.

"If that's what you would like to do, then sure. But Santana and I don't need time, we can spend it with you guys." Brittany says knowing what her mother in law is getting at.

"Are you sure about that?" Maribel questions before seeing Santana walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Santana smiles before leaning down to give Brittany a kiss before walking to get her own cup of coffee.

"Hey." Brittany smiles at Santana before looking back to Maribel who still looks a little upset.

"Did you figure out what you guys wanted to do today." Santana asks as she gets her cup and sits at the kitchen table with her mom and wife.

"Well your mom was saying we could go to the park and then they would take the kids in the afternoon so we could spend some time together, but I told her that that wasn't necessary we could all hangout together." Brittany tells Santana.

"Oh well yeah mom we can all stay together we don't need any time by ourselves." Santana says to her mom.

"Whatever you want Santana." Maribel says as she gets up to go into the living room where her grandkids are.

Santana looks at Brittany and Brittany looks back at Santana. "I think she is still a little upset at us." Brittany comments.

"Yep would look that way. We just need to give her a couple of days and show her that we are fine and then maybe she will be fine with it." Santana says to Brittany before laying her hand on top of hers giving it a squeeze.

"I hope." Brittany sighs.

After they spend their day together they feel that they have made more progress not only in their relationship, but with Maribel also. Santana's parents decide to head to bed a little early tired from the day.

Santana takes a seat on the couch and turns the TV on. As soon as she sits down she hears a knock at the door. She is confused because it's offly late at night so she doesn't know who would be coming by at this time. When she hears the knock one more time she goes to open the door since Brittany is trying to get the kids to sleep. Once she does and sees who it is she wishes she never opened it.

"What do you want at this time of night?" Santana asks the person at the door.

"Oh I thought that Brittany would be home." The person says confused as to why Santana is there.

"She is here but she's getting our kids to sleep. So again Meg I'm asking you why are you here at this time of night?" Santana asks again growing angrier as the time passes.

"I came to see Brittany, but clearly this wasn't a good time to stop by." Meg says annoyed looking at Santana.

"No time is ever a good time for you to stop by. I don't know why you're here in the first place. She teaches you dance that's it. You can't just come stopping by our house at different times of the night because you feel like it." Santana says a little louder.

"Last time I checked you didn't live here so technically it's Brittany's house." Meg says giving a smirk.

Santana starts to step more towards her when she hears Brittany from behind.

"Hey San who's at the door?" Brittany asks getting closer.

Santana looks at Meg then turns her head to look at Brittany and steps back out of the doorway so that Brittany could see who it was.

"Meg? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Brittany asks stepping closer.

"I was coming to see you, but I didn't know that you would have company." Meg says annoyed looking over to Santana then back to Brittany.

"Yeah not only is Santana here but her parents also so this is a little out of the blue. Why would you stop by without calling first or something?" Brittany asks as she sees Santana step behind her giving her space but keeping an eye on them just in case Meg does something stupid.

"I thought we'd been having good conversations and our dance class has been going great so I thought that we could hangout outside of class." Meg says to Brittany who looks confused.

"Meg I'm your dance teacher, that's it. I'm like that with all of my students. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression but it isn't more than that." Brittany says to Meg who looks hurt.

"Oh well then sorry for disturbing you." Meg says turning around to leave not wanting to sound upset in front of them.

Brittany closes the door and looks at Santana who is standing close behind her.

"That was weird." Brittany comments.

"Yeah why would she be coming by here? I'm just glad my mom wasn't awake, having to explain this would have been a nightmare." Santana says looking to Brittany.

"I don't know, and I know thank goodness we are the only ones awake." Brittany replies

"I don't know Brittany something about her makes me uneasy." Santana tells Brittany stepping closer to her.

"She acts normal in the classes, just like the rest of the students. I'll talk with her on Tuesday and explain was is appropriate and what isn't." Brittany says to Santana.

"Okay that would make me feel better." Santana pulls Brittany into her and leans in to give her a kiss.

"You ready to go to bed?" Brittany asks pulling out of the kiss.

"Yeah I'm tired from being out all day." Santana replies pulling Brittany along with her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Meg stops and looks back. "You'll regret this." She says as she turns back to get to her car.

* * *

 _ **Thanks again!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_First of all I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to get out. Secondly, I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, hopefully you enjoy it! Thanks again to everyone that reads this it is very rewarding knowing that people actually enjoy what you write. Anyways enjoy!_**

* * *

The next morning Brittany wakes up to get ready to go to work. She wants to talk with Meg about just showing up at her home unannounced.

"Hey, you heading to work?" Santana asks lifting her head off of her pillow.

"Yeah just a few classes and then I'll be home." Brittany says to Santana on their bed.

"You going to talk with Meg?" Santana asks sitting up a little more.

Brittany sighs before answering, "Yes I'm going to have too. I'll let you know what she says. Just hangout with your parents and do something fun until I have the chance to get home." Brittany gives Santana a smile before she finishes tying her shoes sitting on her side of the bed.

Santana pauses for a second before rolling closer to Brittany, putting her hand on her back. Brittany leans into her touch. "Just be careful please." Santana says kind of concerned.

Brittany turns towards Santana leaning in to give her a small kiss. "I promise I will. Mike will be there and there will be people all around." Brittany says before giving Santana one more kiss on her forehead and getting up off of the bed.

"Jason will probably be up soon so you may want to get his bottle ready." Brittany suggests.

"Alright I'll do that now. Have a good day babe and I'll see you in a few hours." Santana smiles at Brittany before she leaves the room.

At the dance studio Brittany makes her way into the building.

"Hey Britt, you're in early." Mike starts to say.

"Yeah I have a few things I need to take care of before the class' start."

"I thought since your mother and father in law were in town you would take the week off." Mike comments.

"Santana and I are just switching days." Brittany says pulling her bag more up onto her shoulder.

"Oh okay, well I'll let you get to it." Mike says as Brittany makes her way back to her office. After she gets a few tasks done she heads out to have her first class of the morning. As she starts to warm up and her students start to come in she sees Meg enter through the front doors with her bag over her shoulder. Brittany tries not to stare but is going to keep a closer eye on her today because of last night's events.

"Alright let's get ready to begin." Brittany starts as she makes her way to the dance floor.

As the class continues Meg acts normal and does what she normally does at every class.

When the class is over Brittany says bye to everyone but walks over to Meg who is getting her bag together.

"Meg." Brittany cautiously says staying a few steps back.

Meg hears her name and turns around. "Hey Brittany." Meg says nonchalantly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Brittany asks.

"Sure." Meg continues walking more towards the side so they are out of the way.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point. As you know coming by my house last night was inappropriate and should never happen again. I am with Santana and she is my wife and I love her. My relationship with you is that I teach you dance. I want you to be successful with that but nothing else." Brittany gets out looking across to Meg.

"I understand and that was inappropriate of me to come by unannounced and I apologize. I don't want to ruin what we have here because you really are helping me with my dancing. So again I apologize." Meg says sounding sincere.

Brittany looks skeptical because this seems to easy. "Okay well thanks for understanding."

"Is there anything else?" Meg asks.

"Um no." Brittany responds.

"Thanks for the class and I'll see you next week." Meg says as she gets her bag and walks out. As she gets in her car she gets her phone out to dial a number. It rings a few times before someone answers.

"Did you get the information that I needed?" Meg asks the person on the other end.

"Yes I did and everything is in place for this weekend." The other person answers before Meg hangs up putting her phone back in her bag and driving off.

That afternoon Brittany gets home from work.

"Hey Brittany." Maribel smiles from the living room.

"Hey Maribel, how was everything today?" Brittany asks setting her bag down.

"It was good. I took Macy to the movies with Jasmine and Santana stayed home with Jason."

"Oh okay, that's great, I hope she behaved." Brittany says looking over to her daughter.

"She was wonderful. So good I even got her some candy, I hope that was okay."

"Yes of course." Brittany says as Santana walks into the room.

"Hey babe." Santana smiles walking up to Brittany.

"Hey, how was your day with Jason?" Brittany asks as she leans in to give Santana a kiss.

"Good, he is really starting to walk now which is exciting but dangerous at the same time." Santana laughs.

"I know, you have to keep an eye on him or he'll be gone in a second." Brittany smiles.

They all just decide to hangout in the living room and order pizza for dinner.

"What time is your flight tomorrow Maribel?" Brittany asks as she gives a toy to Jason on the floor.

"We leave at noon so can you or Santana take us?" Maribel asks as she sits with Macy.

"Of course I can take you mom." Santana says from her sitting position next to her wife.

"Thanks honey." Maribel smiles as they all continue to talk.

That night they get everyone to bed and Brittany and Santana head to bed themselves.

"How did it go at work today?" Santana asks as they both start to change.

"It was just another normal day." Brittany says as she finishes washing her face.

"How did your conversation go with Meg?" Santana nervously asks as she leans against the door frame.

"It went pretty well surprisingly. She was really understanding, and I don't think we will have any more trouble with her." Brittany comments as she starts to walk past Santana into their bedroom to get into bed.

"Really? I thought she would have put up more of a fight then that." Santana questions going to lay next to Brittany.

"Maybe when she saw that you were with me she knew whatever fantasy she had in her head would never become a reality." Brittany tells Santana pulling the covers up.

"I hope so. I'm just glad it went well, but I would still watch her." Santana comments still not convinced.

"I will keep my distance, but I think it will be fine babe." Brittany smiles to Santana leaning up to give her a kiss.

Santana smiles out of the kiss before leaning in one more time. As they break apart Santana pulls back just enough for her to look into Brittany's eyes. "I love you so much." Santana whispers.

"I love you too." Brittany smiles.

"No really, you are great. You are so great with our kids and this week with my parents you have been amazing. I just really want you to know how much you mean to me and I won't take that for granted again." Santana says seriously, while caressing Brittany's cheek.

"I know you do Santana. I'm just glad we found our way back to each other even through our toughest times." Brittany smiles back at Santana giving her one more kiss before she lays into Santana as she wraps her arm firmly around her.

The next morning they all get up to have breakfast with Santana's mother and father before they head to the airport.

"Thank you so much Brittany for letting us stay with you guys and letting us spend so much time with our grandchildren." Maribel says as they all sit around the kitchen table.

"Anytime Maribel, we love having you guys here and the kids do especially." Brittany says as she gives Jason a piece of her pancake.

"We will have to come back sooner next time." Maribel says to everyone at the table.

"Yes grandma, can you come for Christmas?" Macy asks after taking a sip of her milk.

"I think that can work." Maribel smiles happy that her grandchildren want her there.

After they finish eating Santana gets their bags into the car to get ready to take them to the airport.

"Thanks again Maribel and you guys are welcome anytime." Brittany says as she gives Maribel and her father in law a hug.

"We will gladly take that offer." Maribel smiles as she leans in to give Jason a kiss on his forehead before leaning down to Macy.

"I had so much fun with you Macy. You are such a great little girl and I'm going to miss you." Maribel says getting a little teary eyed.

"I'm going to miss you too grandma, but I will see you soon." Macy smiles giving her a big hug.

"You sure will sweetie." Maribel continues to smile at her granddaughter before heading out with her husband and Santana to get on the plane.

Once Santana gets to the airport she parks and walks in with her parents so that they know where to go.

"Guess this is it mom, dad. I'm glad you guys got to come for the week." Santana smiles.

"I am too sweetie, we will be seeing you guys more often now and please make sure you hang on to Brittany, she is one of a kind." Maribel tells her daughter.

"I know mom, but I see it more clearly now. I won't mess it up again. I'll miss you both and I love you guys. Let me know when you make it home." Santana gives both of her parents a hug and a smile before heading back to her car.

As she is getting ready to leave she receives a phone call.

"Hello?" Santana says not recognizing the number.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez?" The person on the other end asks.

"Yes this is her." Santana answers.

"Yes hi, my name is Isabelle Santos and I represent a client that would like to join your company. You were recommend to me by other agents, and I was wondering if there was any way you could meet with me this next weekend?" Isabelle asks.

"I will have to check my schedule but should be able too. What area are you in?" Santana asks.

"I'm just outside the city but the hotel I'm staying at will accommodate for you." Isabelle suggests.

"Well if my schedule is free then I would be able to meet with you Saturday and then Sunday I would be able to have the paperwork for you and your client to sign if you agree to the terms of the contract." Santana starts to say.

"That would be wonderful thank you." Isabelle continues.

"What was your name again?" Santana asks one more time.

"It's Isabelle Santos."

"Thank you Ms. Santos and I will let you know by tomorrow." Santana hangs up and calls her office.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez." Brad answers.

"Hey Brad, can you look up an agent for me, they want to meet with me this weekend and I just want to make sure this is all official."

"Sure let me check." Brad says as he checks his files.

"Yes she has represented other clients just outside the city. She is pretty well known in her area."

"Okay thank you, I will probably be meeting with her this weekend so can you put that in my calendar."

"Yes Ms. Lopez."

"Thank you Brad have a good evening." Santana hangs up before heading home to see Brittany and her kids.

"Hey babe I dropped off my parents." Santana says walking into the house.

Macy comes running out of her room. "Hey mama!" Macys says running into her mom's arms.

"Hey baby. Where is your mommy?" Santana asks her daughter holding her.

"She is changing Jason." Macy says as Brittany starts walking into the living room.

"Hey San." Brittany smiles carrying Jason out and going up to give her a kiss.

"Mama!" Jason smiles reaching for her.

"Hey big guy!" Santana says setting down Macy and taking Jason.

"How were your parents when you dropped them off?" Brittany asks.

"They were fine, they said they want to be invited sooner rather than later next time."

"Maybe we can just have them out here for Christmas. The kids would love that." Brittany suggests.

"Yeah that would be great I think." Santana says as she sets Jason down to play with his sister.

"Oh also there was this agent that called me, she said she was just outside the city and wanted to meet with me so we could maybe represent her client. So I would be gone this weekend, but only Saturday and some of Sunday. Is that okay?" Santana asks.

"Sure babe, we will miss you but this is your job so it's important." Brittany smiles at Santana reaching for her hand.

"Thanks babe, it shouldn't take too long." Santana smiles back, interlacing her fingers with Brittany's.

"I'm just glad it's only for a little over a day." Brittany smiles to Santana.

Santana leans into Brittany giving her a chaste kiss. "I wouldn't want to be gone longer than a day." Santana says to Brittany as Brittany kisses her one more time before their children require their attention.

The next day Santana gets ready to leave and head to meet up with the agent.

"Alright Macy, I'll see you on Sunday okay?" Santana says leaning down in front of her daughter.

"Do you have to go mama?" Macy questions.

"Yes baby, but just for a day okay. I'll call you tonight just before you go to bed." Santana smiles at her daughter before giving her a tight hug.

When she stands up she kisses Jason before looking up at Brittany. "Okay babe, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. If you need anything just call and I'll be right back." Santana smiles to Brittany brushing some hair out of her face.

"Okay I love you and just be careful." Brittany smiles at Santana leaning in to give her a sensual kiss before pulling back.

"I love you too." Santana says before grabbing her bag and heading out.

When she arrives at the hotel she walks up to the front desk. "Hi I'm supposed to be meeting with an Isabelle Santos."

"Yes and what is your name?"

"It's Santana Lopez." Santana says as the receptionist looks up the information.

"Okay let me buzz her room." The receptionist says as she dials the room number.

"Mrs. Lopez she said you can go on room is connected to an office area which is where you will be meeting her. It will be room 327. They also booked you a hotel room for the night for your convince it will be room 408." the receptionist says handing Santana a key card before she heads up.

She decides to go to her room first to drop off her things before heading out with her briefcase and purse. When she gets there she knocks first, after a few seconds the door opens.

"Hi you must be Mrs. Lopez." Ms. Santos says as she shakes her hand.

"Come on in." She continues opening the door wider.

"Thank you." Santana says making her way to the table to get her paperwork and items together.

"So who is the client that you represent?" Santana asks.

"Her name is Jessica Williams, she is up and coming and she needs someone to represent her and I thought of your company."

"Okay well this would just be a trial run to see how it works for a few weeks and then that would be when we do the bigger contracts." Santana starts.

"I understand, she was very for this and would love to sign on." Isabelle continues before the hotel phone starts to ring.

"Excuse me for just a second." Isabelle says before getting the phone.

"Hello"

"Yes can I speak with Mrs. Lopez." The front desk asks.

"It's for you, I believe it's the front desk." Isabelle says putting out the phone.

Santana looks confused but answers. "Hello, yes I can come down. Thank you." Santana says before hanging up.

"They said they have something downstairs for me, is it okay if I go get it and come right back up?" Santana asks.

"Sure no problem. " Isabelle says as Santana leaves the room leaving all of her things behind.

After being gone for a few minutes Santana's phone starts to ring. Isabelle looks at the phone for a second before answering. "Hello?"

"Hello Santana?" Brittany asks confused.

"She can't come to the phone right now." Isabelle continues.

"Who is this and why are you answering her phone?" Brittany asks growing more and more concerned.

"Oh that doesn't matter right now." Isabelle continues to say.

"Oh but it does, so put Santana on now."

"I can't do that right now." Isabelle continues.

"And why can't you!?" Brittany is getting tired of this.

"If you really must know she is in the shower right now probably waiting for me." Isabelle smirks.

"That's funny! Stop with these games and put her on the phone!" Brittany is starting to get very irritated.

"Oh sorry I have to go now Santana is calling for me." Isabelle says before hanging up the phone.

"Hello!? Hello!?" Brittany yells into the phone. She calls Santana back again and it goes straight to voicemail. After that she looks shocked and slowly starts to set her phone down. Not knowing what that was she can't believe what she just heard.

She hears her phone bing when she sees she has a text from an unknown number. She pauses for a second debating on whether she is going to open it but her curiosity gets the best of her. She swipes her phone and sees the message: _**If you don't believe me look in your wife's bag when she gets home, there will be a surprise for you. :)**_

Brittany drops her phone and breathes heavily.

* * *

 _ **I already have part of the next chapter written so I should get it up sooner! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks again to everyone that is still reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

* * *

Previous Chapter:

 _She hears her phone bing when she sees she has a text from an unknown number. She pauses for a second debating on whether she is going to open it but her curiosity gets the best of her. She swipes her phone and sees the message:_ _ **If you don't believe me look in your wife's bag when she gets home, there will be a surprise for you. :)**_

 _Brittany drops her phone and breathes heavily._

* * *

Back at the hotel Santana gets back to the room and knocks. After a few seconds Isabelle answers.

"Sorry about that, where were we. " Santana starts going back to her papers at the table. "Okay so if you want to read over these documents with your client then this will help you understand our policies." Santana hands over the copy to Isabelle.

"Okay thank you for all of this information it is really helpful." Isabelle takes the papers and smiles up at Santana.

"Yes no problem, so I'll meet up with you tomorrow in the morning to complete the paperwork with your client?" Santana tells Isabelle.

"Sure that would be great thanks again." Isabelle says to Santana before she gathers her things and heads to her hotel room.

When Santana gets there she sets her briefcase down and looks at her phone to see if she had any missed calls and sees that her phone is shut off. "Hmm guess the battery died." Santana says to herself before finding her charger and turning her phone back on. She doesn't see any missed calls so she looks at the time and thinks it's not too late to call Brittany so she gives it a try. It rings a few times before going to voicemail.

 _"Hey baby just calling to say goodnight and I miss you and the kids. I should be home by tomorrow afternoon. I love you and I'll call you again tomorrow."_ Santana leaves the voicemail before hanging up and going to get ready for bed.

Back at Santana and Brittany's house Brittany looks at her phone and sees her voicemail from Santana. She debates on whether or not she's going to listen to it. She taps her hand on the bed before picking up her phone and putting it to her ear. She hears Santana's voice and starts to break down again. What is going on. Who was that person on the other end of Santana's phone just minutes before?

The next morning Santana wakes up and the first thing she does is check her phone. When she sees she has no text messages or missed calls from Brittany she looks confused.

She goes ahead and tries to call her again. Once again it goes to voicemail. _"Hey Britt hope everything is okay with you and the kids. I'll be back this afternoon, tell the kids I love them and I love you too."_ Santana says before hanging up again and she goes to get ready to meet with her clients.

When she gets to the door of Ms. Santos she knocks before she answers again.

"Hi Santana."

"Hi Ms. Santos is your client here so that I can talk with her?" Santana asks while walking in.

"Oh no she got held up so she won't be able to join us. Can I just sign and then fax it to you once she can get it signed?" Isabelle asks.

"Well I guess that could work." Santana says getting out the contract.

"Here are all the rules and information if you would like to read it over with your client and then fax it to me by the end of this week that would work." Santana says handing the papers to Isabelle.

"Okay yes that would be great. Thanks again for meeting with me." Isabelle says as they both stand up.

"No problem Ms. Santos. It was nice meeting you." Santana goes to shake her hand.

"Thank you Santana we will be in contact." Isabelle says before Santana heads home. When Isabelle sees that Santana has left she gets her phone out and dials only one number.

"It's done. I think I convinced Santana's girlfriend on the phone that Santana was with someone else. I also put a little something in her bag that hopefully Brittany will find. Now I want my money." Isabelle says sternly.

"You will get your money if this actually worked, I will call you in a couple days." Meg tells Isabelle.

"Listen Meg you promised me money and I better get that money in a timely manner or you will have a problem on your hands."

"I will get you your money, but I have to make sure you did your job." Meg says before hanging up.

Once Santana arrives home she walks into the living room setting her bags down. "Hey Brittany I'm home!" Santana yells before seeing Macy running out towards her.

"Mama!" Macy yells running up to her mother.

"Hey sweetie I missed you!" Santana smiles before giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"Where is your brother and mommy?" Santana asks.

"They are in my room we were playing store." Macy says as she leads her mother to her room.

"Hey Britt." Santana smiles at Brittany as Brittany slightly looks up at her then looks back down at their son.

Santana looks a little confused but just lets it go. "Hey Jason come on let's go get you something to eat." Brittany says as she gets up taking her sons hand with her. Santana just watches her leave as she continues to play with her daughter.

After a little bit longer Macy goes into the living room to watch a movie as Jason takes a nap. Brittany is in the kitchen when she sees Santana walking up to her.

"Hey what's going on?" Santana asks her wife.

"I don't know Santana you tell me." Brittany whispers harshly not wanting her daughter to hear.

"I have no idea. Ever since I got home you've been ignoring me." Santana tries to whisper not to alert their daughter.

"Santana I can't help you with figuring out why I'm upset with you, you have to do that all on your own." Brittany starts to walk past Santana before she gently grabs at her wrist.

"Hey please don't walk away. I have no clue why you are upset, if I did I would say I'm sorry, but I don't know what I did." Santana looks sadly into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany looks at her and sighs. "I'll talk to you about it when our children are asleep." Brittany looks at Santana coldly before walking past her into where her daughter is.

Santana looks confused and just shakes her head trying to think about what it is that her wife is upset about.

Santana just treads lightly for the rest of the night with Brittany until they get their children to bed.

"I'll get Jason if you can get Macy to bed." Brittany tells Santana from their seated position in the living room.

"Okay." Santana says quietly. "Come on sweetie let's get you in your pajamas and in bed." Santana tells her daughter taking her back to her room.

"Alright which ones do you want to wear?" Santana asks Macy.

"My Mickey Mouse ones mama."

"Okay." Santana smiles getting her daughters pajamas out of the drawer. Once she is dressed and ready for bed Santana reads her a story before covering her up. "Sleep well baby, I love you." Santana kisses the top of her daughters head.

Santana heads into the kitchen to wait for Brittany pacing back and forth trying to figure out what she did to make Brittany so upset.

After a few minutes Brittany makes her way to the living room. Brittany looks up to Santana before Santana looks back at Brittany.

"We need to talk about whatever is going on. We have been doing so great and something has happened to close you off." Santana starts.

"I'm surprised you didn't think I would find out." Brittany says looking down.

"Find out what!" Santana says shaking her head.

"You cheating on me!" Brittany yells before getting tears in her eyes.

"What?" Santana says shocked and confused taking a step back.

"This weekend work trip you were going on wasn't work at all was it!?" Brittany asks trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"Brittany I don't know what you're talking about, I did meet with an agent and I gave her papers to sign with our company." Santana says trying to stay calm.

"So when I called and she answered while you were in the shower that didn't happen." Brittany looks straight at Santana.

"I still have no clue what you are talking about! Who answered?! I wasn't with anybody else. When I did get a shower I was in my hotel room by myself." Santana is so confused right now.

Brittany looks at Santana not sure of what to say. Santana takes a few tentative steps closer to Brittany. "Britt I would never cheat on you, I don't know who talked to you on the phone but I wouldn't cheat on you." Santana is trying to understand herself.

"Let me see your bag." Brittany replies coldly.

"Okay." Santana says confidently going to get her bag and handing it to Brittany. Brittany takes it from her and sets it on the counter opening it up. After looking through a few pockets she sees a note wrapped up and pulls it out. When she opens it up she reads it and her face falls. "No cheating huh?!" Brittany throws the note at her.

"What?" Santana looks at the note and it reads: _**Thanks for last night. :) come see me anytime. Isabelle 334 555 4728**_

"That. I don't know where that's from. The agent was setting me up it has to be!" Santana looks upset.

"Please leave." Brittany says through tears.

"Babe. This isn't true, come on this doesn't make any since?!" Santana tries pleading with her wife.

"No please just go." Brittany puts her hands up trying to keep it together.

"Britt, I'm not leaving again, I didn't do anything wrong. Look I'll stay on the couch until we figure all of this out." Santana won't leave it like this.

Brittany just shakes her head and walks back to their bedroom and shuts the door.

Santana is going to figure out what's going on if it's the last thing she does. She gets a few blankets and pillows from the closet and lays them out on the couch getting ready to have one of the worst nights sleeps that she's ever had.

The next morning Santana wakes up early not really being able to sleep from the night before. She decides to go see her sister to figure out what she should do from here.

The next morning Santana wakes up early not really being able to sleep from the night before. She decides to go see her sister to figure out what she should do from here.

Santana knocks frantically on her sisters door. "I'm coming!" Jasmine yells before swinging the door open.

"Santana?" Jasmine questions before seeing how upset her sister looks.

"Hey come here." Jasmine opens her arms as Santana falls in them. "It's okay come on let's go sit down." Jasmine leads her sister to the couch.

After a few minutes Santana calms down enough to talk to her sister. "I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Jasmine asks.

"Long story short someone is setting me up and have convinced Brittany that I'm cheating on her and I need to get to the bottom of it." Santana tells her sister not wanting to get into too many details.

"You wouldn't cheat on Brittany!" Jasmine says confused.

"I know but I think I know who is behind all of this." Santana thinks back and knows it can only be one person.

"Then call them and get them to talk. Use my phone so they don't know the number." Jasmine orders shoving her phone to Santana.

Santana starts shaking her head yes before grabbing her sisters phone before dialing Isabelle's phone hoping she will answer. The phone rings a few times before it's answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Isabelle?" Santana asks.

"Um yes it is, can I ask who's calling and how you got my number?" Isabelle asks confused.

"Oh a friend of mine recommended you, could you meet up with me today, please it's an emergency." Santana starts knowing that it probably isn't a good idea to give away who she is.

"I'm not taking any new clients at this time." Isabelle says starting to hang up.

"Look I can pay you double of whatever your asking rate is, but I need to meet with you now." Santana says not wanting her to hang up.

"Okay do you know where the Grand Hotel is?" Isabelle asks.

"Yes I do." Santana replies.

"Meet me here in the next 20 minutes out front." Isabelle says before hanging up.

Jasmine drives Santana to the hotel before parking. "You sure you are okay to go by yourself?" Jasmine questions.

"I'll be fine, if I'm not back in twenty minutes you can come looking for me." Santana says before making her way to the front of the hotel.

When she sees Isabelle she starts to approach her. When she gets close enough Isabelle looks up and is confused at why Santana is back.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asks confused.

"Look I need to talk with you about what's going on, I know someone put you up to what you did yesterday and I want answers." Santana says standing her ground.

"I have nothing to say to you." Isabelle starts standing to walk past Santana.

Santana grabs her arm tightly. "I wouldn't leave if I were you, trust me." Santana looks clearly pissed so Isabelle not wanting to make a scene steps back so Santana can speak.

"What is so important." Isabelle asks irritated.

"I know who told you to set this up and if I'm right you are going to hear me out." Santana starts as Isabelle just stares at her.

"A person named Meg set you up to this, just nod if this is correct." Isabelle nods slowly.

"Do you understand what you did to my marriage!" Santana yells getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean marriage? It was just your girlfriend wasn't it?" Isabelle asks confused.

"No it was my wife and we have two kids together. Now tell me what Meg told your or is giving you to do this." Santana continues.

"Wait you have kids?!" Isabelle is trying to understand this new information.

"What did Meg tell you?" Santana asks.

"She said that your wife or girlfriend or whatever was in a bad relationship and this was the only way to get her out of that. She never said she was married and had kids." Isabelle says shocked by this new information.

"This women Meg is not a sane individual. She has been after my wife since the day they met. I promise you that I don't hurt my wife and that we are happily married." Santana tries to calm herself down.

"Why would she tell me those things?" Isabelle continues to question.

"Again she isn't normal, she is a dancer at my wife's dance studio and is obsessed with her. Look please I need you to do something for me." Santana pleads with this woman.

Brittany is up in the morning, not really able to sleep the night before. She makes her way into the living room hoping Santana has left. When she sees that she isn't on the couch she lets out a sigh, she doesn't know what to think.

Brittany gets her kids to daycare before making her way to work. When she gets in she sees Santana there sitting with another women she's never seen before.

Brittany looks up and starts to walk past her. Santana stands quickly and steps in front of Brittany. "Brittany please stop." Brittany sighs and looks up at Santana looking exhausted.

"There is someone here that can clear everything up." Santana tells Brittany.

"Who? This woman?" Brittany points towards the woman standing behind them.

"Yes just please listen." Brittany looks at Santana before turning towards the other woman nodding for her to start.

"My name is Isabelle-"

"Wait you actually brought the person you are cheating on me with here?!" Brittany looks irate and gets ready to walk off.

"Brittany please just listen to everything, if you still don't believe me after this then I will go." Santana says as she gently grabs at Brittany's wrist.

Brittany sighs before taking a step away from Santana but letting this woman continue.

"Look I'm not sleeping with your wife, I just met her yesterday. Meg who you probably know told me a story and paid me to set all of this up. I didn't realize you were married let alone had two children. I guess I didn't get the whole story and I'm just as pissed as you guys. I do apologize for all of this and had no clue what all was involved." Isabelle says.

"Wait Meg set this up?" Brittany questions as Isabelle just nods.

"I knew she was to calm when I spoke with her!" Brittany starts to think about the events from a couple days ago and how Meg has been acting.

"Thank you Isabelle." Santana looks at her thankfully.

Isabelle just nods before walking away knowing that there was nothing left to say.

Santana looks up to Brittany hesitantly. "Are you okay?" Santana asks as she steps closer.

Brittany looks up at Santana before lunging towards her and giving her a tight hug letting a few tears fall.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay." Santana says soothingly into Brittany's ear stroking her back sweetly.

Once Brittany calms down she pulls slightly away from Santana still holding onto her. "I made a mistake about not trusting you. I just...we went through the whole separation and then we were doing so good and I guess hearing someone else answer your phone and just I didn't know." Brittany says starting to get emotional again.

"It's understandable Britt." Santana says as she wipes away some of Brittany's tears that have fallen. "But you know I would never cheat on you." Santana says sincerely as she strokes her cheek.

"I know I should have known." Brittany says upset with herself for not knowing Meg could be capable of something like this.

"No more trips." Brittany tries to say giving Santana a slight smile.

"No more trips unless it's with you. This experience has sucked." Santana says agreeing.

"I'm sorry." Brittany says one more time.

"Hey if someone called me and left a note about you in your purse I would have reacted the same way. It's a natural reaction, but don't be sorry we will be fine." Santana says before leaning in to give Brittany a reassuring kiss.

As they are talking they see Meg walk in. She looks over to see Santana talking with Brittany and wonder's what's going on.

"I got this." Brittany sternly says as she walks past Santana briskly over to where Meg is standing.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think, as always thank you for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Previously: "I got this." Brittany says as she walks past Santana over to Meg.**_

* * *

"Hey Brittany." Meg starts to say before Brittany's hand is raised slapping her across the face.

Meg instinctively puts her hand to her cheek in shock.

"What gives you the right to try and ruin my marriage?!" Brittany yells.

"I what?" Meg tries to act confused as she sees Santana walking right up behind Brittany.

"You have some nerve trying to break up Santana and I. You are never welcome back in this studio and if I ever see you near my family again you will have a restraining order filed against you." Brittany says fuming.

"You wish you were with me." Meg smirks.

Brittany starts to go towards her again before Santana holds her back. "She isn't worth it Britt." Santana whispers to Brittany with her hands wrapped around her waist.

"I would leave if I were you before I let her go." Santana starts to say.

"I don't need any of you anyways." Meg turns and walks out.

Santana can feel Brittany starting to relax more once Meg was gone.

Santana starts to loosen her grip on Brittany. "You okay?" Santana asks Brittany as she turns towards her.

"I will be, but what's to say she doesn't bother us again." Brittany replies looking up at Santana.

"There isn't, but I think she knows we are watching her and that was a pretty good slap you put on her." Santana slightly laughs trying to ease the situation while brushing some hair out of Brittany's face.

Brittany sighs before walking into Santana's arms.

"Let's just go home for the day, it's been awful already." Santana suggests.

Brittany just nods into Santana's chest. Santana tells Mike that Brittany will not be in the rest of the day and he understands. Brittany and Santana head back to their house. As they enter Brittany makes her way to her bedroom before lying face down on her bed.

She thinks about the events from the day and just wishes that they never happened. She should have trusted Santana more but after everything over these last few months she just didn't know.

Santana gives Brittany a few minutes by herself before entering their bedroom. When she slowly opens the door she sees Brittany laying on the bed. She sighs before walking closer to her and sits on the edge of the bed. She puts her hand gently against Brittany's back trying to comfort her.

"Are you okay babe?" Santana whispers afraid of what Brittany might say.

It takes Brittany a second to turn over to face Santana. "I'm okay just thinking about everything that's happened these last few days."

"I know it's been a few days to forget but I'm glad the truth came out and we can move on from it." Santana gives Brittany a slight smile.

"Me too. I'm just…..I just wished that I wouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that I did with you. I just think that I wasn't thinking straight or something."

"Hey Britt we've talked about this. It is logical for you to come to the conclusion that you did. You were looking out for Jason and Macy also." Santana brushes some hair out of her face.

"I know. Maybe we can do something fun just the four of us. Get away for a weekend and just enjoy each other." Brittany says sitting up some more.

"I think that's a great idea. We can go to that water park lodge place for the weekend. I'll get our room and everything tonight." Santana smiles at Brittany leaning into her to give her a kiss.

Once Santana starts to pull away Brittany wraps her hand around her neck and pulls her back in to deepen the kiss. Their lips move evenly as Brittany's tongue asks for entrance. Santana gladly let's her as they continue. Once they both need to take a breath they pull apart slowly resting their foreheads against one another.

"I love you." Brittany whispers.

"I love you too." Santana smiles as she kisses Brittany's forehead. "Why don't we get up and go grab lunch before we have to go get the kids." Santana suggests as she gets up reaching her hand out to take Brittany's.

Brittany nods and gladly takes Santana's hand in hers as they head out. After lunch they make it to the daycare together to pick up their kids.

"Hey Stacy we are here to pick up Macy and Jason. I know we are a little early but we were missing them." Brittany smiles.

"No problem Mrs. Lopez if you would like to come in I can go get Jason. Macy is right in there." She says pointing into the room.

"Okay thanks." They both say as they make their way into the room.

When they walk in they see Macy playing with a couple kids. They just smile and wait for her to look up. When she does she gets a huge smile on her face before running over.

"Hi mommy, hi mama!" She yells reaching them.

"Hey baby! We got done with work early so we wanted to come get you and Jason." Brittany smiles.

"You are both here!" Macy smiles knowing that usually just one of them picks her up.

"Yep we are! So why don't you go get your backpack and we can head out." Brittany tells her as she goes to get it. While she is, they bring Jason out who reaches for Santana as soon as he sees her.

"Mama!" he smiles going to her.

"Hey baby boy. We missed you guys." Santana gives him a kiss on his forehead.

Macy comes running over as she takes Brittany's hand and they all walk out together.

Once they get home Brittany puts dinner in and Santana plays with the kids. Santana grabs the laptop and starts searching for hotels to the waterpark.

"Hey Britt here is one that is located at the water park so we don't have to drive anywhere." Santana says to Brittany in the kitchen.

"Won't that be too expensive?" Brittany asks wiping her hands on a towel before walking over to Santana.

"No it will be fine. It's a little more but we can afford it." Santana tells Brittany.

"Okay babe sounds good, the kids will love it." Brittany smiles.

"Alright I'm ordering it now so I'll let work know if you go ahead and tell yours also." Santana says purchasing the hotel.

"Okay sounds good. Should we tell the kids now or wait?" Brittany asks sitting next to Santana.

"Let's tell them while we eat dinner. You want me to book it for this weekend?" Santana asks before confirming.

"Yes babe. So we will leave Friday afternoon and stay until Sunday. Should be fun for the kids." Brittany replies.

"And us." Santana smiles leaning down to give Brittany a kiss.

"And us." Brittany repeats leaning up to give her one more kiss.

"Okay let me finish dinner." Brittany says before turning around walking back into the kitchen as Santana plays with their kids some more.

Once dinner is ready they all sit at the table and start eating. "Did you have a good day at daycare Macy?"

"Yes mommy! I got to play on the playground and play with play doh it was a good day." Macy smiles as she takes a bite out of her food.

"I'm glad babe." Santana smiles as she looks at Brittany then at Macy.

"Hey Macy so we have something to tell you." Santana says happily.

"What mama?" Macy asks curiously.

"Mommy and I were thinking we need sometime away as family. So we were thinking of going to a waterpark."

"A water park? Where they have rides and swimming?"

"Yep all of that and we are going to stay at a hotel for the whole weekend." Santana tells her daughter excitedly.

"Really mama!" Macy yells.

"Yes baby are you excited?"

"Yes! Yes!" Macy smiles looking over to her baby brother. "Did you hear that Jason we are going to a waterpark!" Macy grins at her brother.

Brittany and Santana just smile and are excited to have some time away from reality.

Once they are finished with dinner Santana does the dishes while Brittany takes Jason and Macy back to get baths. When Santana is finished she picks up the toys in the living room before going back to help Brittany.

When she walks into the bathroom she sees them playing in the tub smiling and laughing. "Mama you going to play with us?" Macy asks.

"Of course!" Santana smiles before sitting next to Brittany on the floor grabbing a toy from the tub to play with her daughter.

Brittany finishes washing Jason off while Santana continues to entertain Macy. "I'm going to go get him in bed if you want to finish with her." Brittany tells Santana as she nods and Brittany gets Jason out of the bathtub drying him off.

"What's the first thing you are going to do when we get to the waterpark?" Santana asks Macy.

"I want to go swimming! Then I want to go play on the playground in the water." Macy smiles.

"Those both sound like awesome things to do!" Santana smiles before washing her daughter's hair. Once she's done she gets her daughter out and gives her a towel. "Okay sweetie go get some pajamas on and then mommy and I will read you a book." Santana smiles at her daughter as she runs to get ready for bed.

Santana goes to where Brittany is rocking Jason to sleep. "He asleep?" Santana whispers.

"Yeah I'm going to go put him in bed." Brittany whispers back as she stands up with a sleeping Jason laying on her shoulder.

"Macy wants us to read her a book before bed." Santana tells Brittany.

"Okay let me put him in bed and I'll be in there." Brittany replies as she goes to put Jason in bed as Santana goes into Macy's bedroom.

"You ready for bed?" Santana asks her daughter walking in.

"Yes, I got a book too." Macy says as she hands it too Santana. Macy gets into bed as Santana covers her up and sits next to her bed on the floor.

After a few minutes Brittany sneaks in and sits next to Santana who is reading to their daughter. Once Santana is finished she kisses her daughter on the forehead as she falls asleep. Brittany does the same before they both leave her bedroom shutting the door quietly behind them.

Brittany goes to sit on the couch as Santana goes to sit down next to her. "Been a long day hasn't it?" Santana asks her as Brittany lays down against her.

"Extremely, but getting to spend time with you and our kids is what matters the most." Brittany says into Santana's chest.

"I agree baby." Santana smiles as she wraps her hand around Brittany pulling her closer.

"Do you think we will ever have a time where there isn't something going on?" Brittany laughs looking up at Santana.

"Who knows, but I could use a few simple days without any drama." Santana tells Brittany playfully leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

"Same here San." Brittany smiles leaning her head back against Santana's chest content with just being with her in this moment.

* * *

It's the day that they are leaving to go to the water park. Macy has been bouncing off the walls all morning and Santana and Brittany have been packing.

"Baby can you get Jason and make sure he is ready?" Brittany asks Santana as she gets their bags together.

"Sure." Santana smiles at Brittany before going to get Jason out of his crib.

"Hey big boy you ready to go?" Santana smiles at her son lifting him out of his crib. She changes him and brings him into their bedroom so they can finish packing.

"You need anything Britt?"

"No I think all the bags are good we have all of our swimming stuff. Did you get the tickets and the hotel confirmation?" Brittany asks zipping up the bag.

"Yes I did. I printed it all out last night. Macy's bag is packed also we did that last night." Santana says as she holds Jason on her hip.

"Okay great then I think we are good to go." Brittany smiles grabbing the bags and taking them into the living room.

"We leaving soon mommy?" Macy asks from the living room.

"Yep right now so go get your shoes on and any toys for the car. Mama already got your movies to watch on the way there." Brittany tells her daughter as she runs to her room to get some of her toys to play with.

Santana grabs a bag and carries Jason in her other hand as they get ready to leave.

"You checking all the lights babe?" Santana asks as Brittany always wants to make sure everything is off and ready to go before they leave for a couple days.

"Yes I'm going to do it now." Brittany replies as she makes sure everything is off and gets her daughter to head out to the car with her family.

Once they are settled Brittany turns on the movie so Macy and Jason have something to focus on.

"How long did it say the drive was San?" Brittany asks from the passenger seat.

"I think three hours so not too bad. We can stop along the way to get gas and use the restroom." Santana tells Brittany as she heads on the road.

"Okay but let's see how long we can go with the kids actually staying occupied." Brittany says as she glances back at their kids seeing them engrossed in the movie.

"Hopefully that will keep them busy and maybe Jason will fall asleep." Santana says as she looks in her rear view mirror at them also.

"Maybe for a little bit but I'm expecting them to get fidgety in a couple hours probably earlier."

After being on the road for about an hour and a half Macy is getting bored and Jason is starting to become more upset.

"We probably need to find a place to stop because I can't take much more of this." Brittany says looking back at Jason trying to keep him calm.

"Okay it said there was a gas station and food place at the next exit. I'll stop there."

"Jason it's okay mama is about to stop and we will get some food and change you okay. Macy you have to stay a little calmer and play with your toys for just a few more minutes then we will stop." Brittany tells her daughter.

"But mommy how much longer?" Macy asks getting frustrated.

"We are going to get out and walk around here and then we will have another hour and a half to get there."

"That's too long!" Macy complains.

"Macy listen it will go by quickly if you just try to entertain yourself. I'll put on another movie okay." Brittany tries to compromise with her daughter.

"I don't want to watch a movie!" Macy crosses her arms and bangs her feet against the back of Santana's chair.

"Macy if you don't listen to your mom right now and stop this we will turn around and go back. Do you understand?" Santana says sternly as she pulls into a parking space.

Macy just looks out the window not responding.

Brittany sighs before unbuckling her seat belt. "I'll get Jason and get him changed if you want to deal with her." Brittany says pointing at her angry daughter.

"Okay." Santana replies as Brittany gets the diaper bag and heads into the building and Santana opens the door where her daughter is sitting.

"Macy?" Santana says calmly. Macy just looks at Santana still upset but not replying.

"Why don't you come with me and we can walk around then we can get something to eat. How about that?" Santana asks her daughter trying to compromise with her.

"Okay." Macy whispers as Santana helps her out of the car locking it. She holds her daughters hand and lets her walk around for a bit.

After a few minutes being out of the car Macy looks up at her mom.

"I'm sorry mama."

"Sorry for what?" Santana asks.

"For kicking your chair and being mad at mommy. I just wanted to get out of the car." Macy replies looking down.

"I understand sweetie but there are better ways of dealing with that." Santana tries to explain.

I know." Macy agrees.

"Let's get a seat and wait for your mommy and brother then we can order food before heading out again." Santana says as she opens the door to the fast food restaurant and walks in.

They find a table and sit down and a few minutes later Brittany comes back with a happier Jason.

"He looks calmer." Santana smiles.

"Yeah he needed a diaper change and I think he's a little hungry." Brittany replies sitting down across from Santana while putting Jason in the high chair provided.

"I can go order for us if you want to sit with the kids." Santana suggests.

"Okay just get two kids meals and a hamburger for me and then whatever you want. I'll just eat the kid's fries because I don't want them to go to waste." Brittany tells Santana.

"Do you want a drink?" Santana asks.

"Tea if they have it." Brittany replies.

"Okay I'll be right back." Santana says going to order the food.

Once they finish eating, they head back to the car to drive the rest of the way. Brittany decides to sit in the back with her kids just in case they have another meltdown before they get there.

* * *

 _ **As always thanks for reading! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

After driving the last few hours in the car they get to the hotel that they are staying at for the weekend. The kids did much better after eating and being entertained by Brittany for the rest of the ride there.

"Are we here mama?" Macy asks looking out the window.

"Yep! This is the hotel that we are staying at." Santana turns the car off and starts to get out.

"Hey babe, I'll grab the bags if you can get Macy and Jason." Santana tells Brittany as she opens the trunk.

"Yeah I can get them. You sure you don't want to go check in then come out and get us?" Brittany asks knowing that the kids will get impatient.

"We could but I know that everyone needs to stretch from being in the car, so let's just get them in the building and let them look around while I check in." Santana suggests.

"Okay." Brittany agrees as she gets Macy out first. "Stand here okay, while I get your brother." Brittany tells Macy as she nods.

"Hey buddy, you ready to get going." Brittany smiles at her son getting him out of his car seat. She walks over to where Macy is standing and holds her hand with Jason on her hip.

"You got it babe?" Brittany asks Santana who is struggling to carry all the bags.

"Yeah there should be someone at the front to take them for us." Santana says as they walk up to the doors.

"Hello ma'am welcome to Blue Lodge. Do you have a reservation?" He asks helping her with their bags and putting them on the cart.

"Yes I do, we still have to check in but it is under the name Santana Lopez." Santana tells him as he writes it down.

"Okay I will get these to your room for you guys if you will just check in at the front and enjoy your time." He smiles as he takes their bags and heads inside.

"That was nice." Brittany replies as Santana grabs Macy's hand so that Brittany doesn't have to watch them both.

"Okay so let me get us checked in." Santana says as they enter the hotel. Macy sees a little play area in the front for the kids and already wants to go pulling her mom along with her.

"Here I'll take them to play for a second while you check in." Brittany tells Santana as she takes Macy and Jason to play for a bit.

Santana walks up to the front and gets checked in pretty quickly and gets two hotel keys. She grabs her purse and heads over to Brittany.

"Okay guys I have the room keys. Why don't we head up and get settled then we can go to the pool." Santana smiles as Brittany and the kids head with her.

"Here babe, here's a key for you." Santana hands it to Brittany as they walk to the elevators.

"What floor are we on?" Brittany asks.

"I think the third. Hopefully we are in a spot that is towards the end so we don't hear people all night." Santana comments knowing that hotels can be noisy.

"I think it will be fine honey." Brittany tells Santana reaching for her hand and interlacing her fingers with hers as they get on the elevator.

Once they get to the floor they head down the hall. When they find their room, Santana let's go of Brittany's hand and they head inside. It's a nice hotel so the room has two beds and a little living room, kitchen area and one bathroom.

"It's a great size don't you think?" Brittany comments as she sets Jason down letting him walk the best he can.

"It's perfect." Santana smiles at Brittany as she sets her purse down on the counter.

"You like it Macy?" Santana asks her going to open the curtains to look out onto the property.

"Yeah I love it mama! Can we go swimming now?" Macy asks jumping up and down.

"Yes as soon as they bring our bags up we will go okay." Santana smiles at her daughter.

Brittany turns the TV on cartoons so Macy will be kept busy while they wait for their bags.

"Do you still have those snacks in your bag? I was going to give Jason a few before we go out." Brittany tells Santana.

"Yeah let me get them." Santana walks over to the one bag she has and pulls out the snacks and hands them to Brittany.

"Thanks baby." Brittany starts to open the snacks and gives a few pieces to Jason.

"So swimming then dinner?" Santana asks Brittany sitting next to her.

"Sounds good. I already feel more relaxed just being away from everything." Brittany tells Santana.

"I know me too. I think just being in a whole other town and doing something fun helps." Santana smiles over to Brittany before leaning in to give her a peck on her lips.

Once she pulls away she hears a knock on the door to their hotel room. "That's probably our bags." Santana gets up and looks into the peep hole. Once she sees it's the bell hop she opens the door.

"Mrs. Lopez?" He asks.

"Yes."

"I have your bags here." He says as she opens the door wider for him to bring them in. He sets them down in the living area.

"Thank you." Santana hands him a tip as she closes the door.

Macy looks over to her mom and sees their bags there. "Can we go now?" Macy smiles.

"Okay, okay. Let me find the bag that they are in and we can head out." Santana tells her daughter as she starts to look through their bags.

"I'm going to change him too." Brittany says to Santana as she finds his swimsuit and hands it too Brittany.

When she finds Macy's swim suit she helps her put it on. "Macy sit and watch TV while mommy and I get ready okay?" Santana tells her daughter.

"Okay mama." She says as she goes to sit back on the bed watching her cartoons.

"You okay with him while I go change first?" Santana asks Brittany holding her bathing suit in her left hand.

"Yeah babe go change and I'll go after you." Brittany smiles at Santana as she finishes changing Jason.

Santana goes into the bathroom and changes before walking out with her bathing suit on. Brittany looks up at Santana and smirks.

"What?" Santana asks Brittany smiling back.

"Nothing." Brittany pauses before going to get her own bathing suit from the bag on the couch.

Santana walks over to Brittany wrapping her hands around her waist from behind. "Looking pretty good don't you think?" Santana whispers close to Brittany's ear which sends goosebumps down her spine.

Brittany turns her head towards Santana. "You have no idea." Brittany smiles before bringing Santana's lips to hers. As she starts to pull back Santana brings her lips back to Brittany's for a few more sensual kisses before pulling back and going to get their son.

Brittany breathes out before getting her own bathing suit and getting changed herself. Once she comes back out Santana looks up at her taking in her beauty.

"I'm not sure you should wear that out to the pool." Santana comments playfully.

"And why is that?" Brittany asks walking closer to her.

"Because I'm going to have to keep my eye on you all night making sure some random guy or girl doesn't put the moves on you. You look beautiful babe." Santana smiles over to Brittany before standing up with Jason.

"Aw what about you? You don't think everyone is going to be staring." Brittany smiles back.

"Well what can I say we are some hot moms don't you think? We will just have to stay close to each other all night." Santana lifts her eyebrow before leaning in to give Brittany a sweet kiss.

"Oh you better bet I'll be by you the whole night." Brittany laughs. Santana laughs also before handing Jason to Brittany.

"I'm going to put on a pair of shorts and a tank though before walking out. You want yours too?" Santana asks Brittany going to their bag.

"Yes please." Brittany says as Santana puts hers on and hands Brittany's hers also.

Once they are ready to go they grab their swim bag with a few toys for the kids. "Ready Macy?" Brittany asks their daughter as she jumps up from the bed ready to go. Santana turns off the TV before grabbing their key card and heading out with her family.

"Did you get towels?" Brittany asks Santana.

"No they usually have them down by the pool. I'll just get them once we get down there." Santana tells Brittany as they get on the elevator to head downstairs.

Once they get down to the pool area, it isn't too crowded but enough for them to have to pay attention to who's around them. Santana grabs the towels before they find a few chairs to sit in and put their stuff on.

"Can we go mama!" Macy asks as she sees all the kids in the pool having fun.

"Hey babe do you want us to wait for you or can I take her?" Santana asks.

"Just take her and I'll be in in just a minute." Brittany smiles as Santana grabs Macy's hand and heads into the water.

After a few minutes Brittany starts to get Jason and head out into the water herself. She sees Santana playing with Macy in the pool and smiles at how cute they look. Santana looks up before seeing Brittany coming into the water with Jason. She waves them over.

"You ready to get in buddy!" Brittany smiles at her son as he smiles widely and moves around in Brittany's arms.

"Okay come on, mama and Macy are waiting for us." Brittany holds him as she enters the pool, when Jason feels the water he starts laughing and splashing around.

"You like it!" Brittany smiles as she starts heading over to Santana and Macy.

"Hey baby." Brittany smiles at Santana as she goes to stand next to her with Jason on her hip. When they get to them Jason reaches his arms out so Santana takes him happily.

"Hey big guy! You like the water!" Santana smiles at him as he enjoys it way too much.

"Mommy will you play with me?" Macy asks Brittany.

"Sure honey. What do you want to play?"

"Mama and I were seeing who could go under the water then come back up. Watch me mommy!" Macy says as she starts to hold her breath and her nose before going underwater and coming back up.

"Good job baby! That was so cool!" Brittany says excitedly as her daughter smiles proudly.

They play for a little bit longer before they are ready to get out. There is a splash pad over to the side that they decide to let Macy play on since she still has so much energy. They go to sit over by the splash pad while they watch Macy play with a few other kids.

"Jason was loving the water wasn't he?" Brittany asks as he lays his head on her shoulder tired from the swimming.

"He loved it babe. I wasn't sure how he would react but he had a great time." Santana smiles over to Brittany as she moves closer to her so that Brittany can lean against her more. Santana wraps her hand around Brittany as they both continue to watch their daughter.

"This is nice." Brittany smiles as she closes her eyes to rest. Santana looks down at her and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Great." Santana smiles as she rubs Brittany's arm up and down as she continues to watch her daughter.

After letting Macy play for a while longer they decide to head back to the hotel room and just order in.

"Come on Macy let's get going back to the room okay. If we don't go now we won't have any energy to go to the water park tomorrow." Santana tells her daughter as she runs over and she wraps Macy in her towel.

They walk back up to the hotel room and start to change. First Brittany changes Jason and Santana gets clothes for Macy to change into. "Macy change out of your clothes so you don't get cold okay." Santana tells her as she nods.

Santana changes next before going back out into the room and taking Jason so that Brittany could change also. Once they are all finished Santana orders a pizza and a couple sodas for them for dinner.

"Alright I ordered pizza and it should be here in thirty minutes they said." Santana says as she goes to sit on the bed next to Brittany and their kids who are watching a movie.

"Thanks honey." Brittany smiles over to Santana before leaning into her.

"No problem." Santana smiles as she keeps an eye on Jason so he doesn't fall off the bed. After a little while Santana hears the door and gets the pizzas and puts them on the counter in the kitchen.

"Come here Macy and get a plate and sit in here to eat please." Santana tells her daughter as she grabs a plate and gives her a piece of pizza.

"Mama!" Jason yells out wanting to eat himself.

Brittany picks him up and takes him to the living room where Santana already has a plate. "Here Britt, here's his food." Santana hands the plate to Brittany so that she can feed him.

Santana makes a plate for her and Brittany as well and gets her a drink. Santana sits next to Macy as she eats her pizza and when she's finished she takes Jason and lets Brittany eat hers.

"Hey I'm going to go give Jason a bath." Santana tells Brittany as she nods and continues to eat with her daughter.

"Hey buddy you ready to get a bath and go to bed." She asks him as she gets the water running. She checks the temperature before putting him in and cleaning him off. Once he's finished she takes him into the living room and gets him dressed.

"Alright there you go buddy." Santana smiles at him as she stands him up.

"Mama, wawa." He says reaching up for her.

"You want your water sweetie?" Santana asks him as he nods his head. Santana goes to get his sippy cup and hands it to him.

"How do you want to do this babe? You want me to sleep with Macy while you sleep with Jason?" Santana asks Brittany.

"Sure San that will work. He looks pretty tired so I'll lay with him in bed if you could get Macy a bath." Brittany replies.

"Macy come on let's get a bath okay." Santana tells her daughter as she gets up and does the same thing that she did with her son.

"You having fun so far?" Santana asks her.

"Yes mama, it's so much fun. I can't wait to go to the water park tomorrow!" Macy says as she starts to play with her toys in the tub.

"It will be fun! We can do anything that you want okay." Santana tells her daughter as she washes her hair.

"Can we go on the slides?"

"Yep we sure can!" Santana smiles as Macy smiles back. After cleaning Macy, Santana gets her out and dries her off. Then she hands her pajamas to change into.

"Alright get dressed Macy and get in bed and I'll turn on a movie. You are sleeping with me so go in the other bed that your mommy isn't in." Santana tells her daughter as she goes to lay down on the empty bed.

Santana walks out to see Jason asleep next to Brittany. "He was really tired I guess." Santana whispers not wanting to wake him.

"I know but that's good, maybe he won't be tired tomorrow at the waterpark." Brittany whispers back.

Santana turns on the movie for Macy who is already starting to fall asleep herself. Santana walks into the small kitchen in the hotel to get a drink of water. When she's filling up her cup from the sink she feels someone wrap their hands around her waist.

Santana smiles knowing that it's Brittany and leans into her before turning around to face her putting her hands around her neck.

Brittany smiles at Santana before leaning in to give her a passionate kiss. Santana kisses back just as passionately pulling Brittany impossibly closer to deepen the kiss. Brittany's tongue asks for entrance as Santana gladly accepts. Santana rubs her hands down Brittany's back and continues to kiss Brittany passionately.

Brittany takes a breath and starts to kiss down Santana's jaw softly. Santana leans her head back gladly accepting. She brings her lips back to Santana's for a few more sweet kisses before pulling back.

"Only if the kids weren't right around the corner." Santana says smiling up at Brittany still with their hands wrapped around each other.

"I know, but they are so we have to make use of the time we have alone." Brittany smirks at Santana before kissing her one more time.

"When we get home from this trip we are going to definitely need some alone time." Santana says adamantly.

"Oh we will get some." Brittany smiles back at Santana. "But right now we should probably get some sleep or we won't be able to make it through the waterpark tomorrow." Brittany replies as she pulls back from Santana.

Brittany gets her shower first while Santana watches Jason to make sure he doesn't roll out of the bed, once she's done Santana does the same. When she comes back out she sees that Brittany has fallen asleep next to their son. She goes over to her and makes sure they are both covered up before giving her a light kiss on her forehead not wanting to wake her. "I love you." Santana whispers right next to Brittany's ear before pulling away to go lay in bed with their daughter.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading as always!_**


End file.
